Wonderfalls On Glee
by Quinnavyre
Summary: One day, Rachel's animal sweaters start talking to Quinn. She can't decide if they're trying to drive her crazy, or drive her towards Rachel.  She's not sure which is worse.   Faberry, Brittana, Unholy Trinity friendship...
1. Wise Owl

**A/N 1:** This story is Glee with a Wonderfalls spin. You don't need to be familiar with Wonderfalls to follow the story, although I recommend you watch it! It's a little crazy, just so you know. (Both the show, and this story.)

**Spoilers:** Season 2. The initial Faberry interaction was inspired by a combination of Rumors and Throwdown from season 1, but hopefully it will all make sense. The story loosely covers the period from a few weeks before Rumors through to Nationals.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Wise Owl**

_"It's just another day,_

_Feeling like this feeling never goes away,_

_For just another day."_

Quinn felt like she was barely holding it all together. Every day was another day to get through. Some days were harder than others. Or some weeks. Like when they'd done that whole "get to love the things about you that you hate" crap.

So yeah, she hadn't really wanted Rachel to change her nose – that manip was creepy as hell and just so wrong – but that girl had so much damn confidence it was ridiculous. Her weakness had given them something in common.

Not that it mattered.

No really, Rachel could go to hell for all she cared. Now more than ever. That girl had some kind of crazy fixation on Finn, as though he was the centre of the damn universe or something. But Quinn had no illusions; he was just a guy. But he was _her_ guy. Why couldn't Rachel just accept that it was over, and she'd lost Finn? But no.

If only that had been the worst of it.

"The worst" started on just another day: Rachel wore her owl sweater; Quinn was dating Finn, and Rachel sang a song in Glee to try and win him back.

All in all, nothing out of the ordinary – Berry never did live by social norms in dress or behavior – but for whatever reason, it became the first day of something else. Something worse. It was the first day that an inanimate object with a face spoke to her.

Quinn always wondered why a girl who claimed to be her friend kept pursuing her boyfriend, but she never could get a straight answer out of Rachel. She drilled her again after Glee. "Manhands, it's time for another throwdown."

"Quinn, I'm really not looking for a confrontation."

"Well, you're certainly asking for one! When will you get it through your head that Finn is my boyfriend?"

"Finn is a person, not an object – he doesn't belong to anyone."

The nerve of that girl! Quinn stepped closer, trying to intimidate her, and snarled, "You know what I mean."

Rachel met the blonde's eyes steadily, refusing to back down. "If he's your boyfriend, then why did he like my song?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Quinn mentally kicked herself for speaking before her self-control had the chance to kick in.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn pulled a face. "As much as it pains me to say this, you're a great performer, Berry."

"Why, thank you Quinn. You don't know how much it means-"

"Oh, cut the crap," Quinn snapped.

"Wh- what?"

"If you really cared what I think, you wouldn't keep chasing my boyfriend."

Rachel looked faintly abashed. "I concede your point. Consequently, I wish to propose a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes, a truce, a deal, an agreement..."

"I know what a truce is. I just don't see your point."

"I'll cease my pursuit of Finn if you'll stop calling me names."

Quinn couldn't help being skeptical. "What are you plotting?"

"Plotting?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"You really expect me to believe you'll leave Finn alone just like that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, all you get out of it is less namecalling."

"Fine. Call off the slushies as well."

"You think that's up to me?"

"Surely you and your minions can manage it," Rachel challenged.

"Fine, I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"And for that and a ceasefire on the namecalling, you'll leave Finn to me?"

"Yes."

Quinn hesitated. Could it really be that easy? She must be up to something.

It was then that everything changed.

"Whoo. Take her words."

What on earth? Quinn stared – she could have sworn the owl on Rachel's sweater moved. And ... spoke? "What was that?"

The owl jumped and flapped his wings. "Take her words."

Rachel looked perplexed. "I said yes; it's really not complicated. Did the unusually concise natu-"

"But how did you...?"

"Quinn, are you feeling okay?" Rachel stepped closer, eyeing her oddly.

"Did you see-" Quinn got out, right before she fainted.

Due to their proximity, Rachel tried to catch Quinn, but she couldn't break her fall: it was too sudden and her unconscious body was a dead weight. Rachel immediately panicked and called Finn. "Where are you? ... Oh thank goodness. ... Please get the school nurse – Quinn just fainted. ... We're at my locker. I can't leave her here alone ... It's not important. ... No, it really doesn't matter why we were talking, please just get the nurse now!"

As she ended the call, Quinn groaned.

Rachel quickly leaned over her. "Quinn! Quinn, are you okay? You fainted."

"The owl," Quinn slurred.

"What?"

"The owl on your sweater."

"Are you seriously mocking my owl even while barely conscious?"

"No... No, there were words."

"Words? What do you mean?"

"The owl – it said words."

"You must have hit your head. How many fingers am I holding up? What's your full name? Is your vision going black? Are you bleeding?" Rachel moved closer and ran her free hand through Quinn's hair to check for blood.

"Rachel?" Quinn was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings, although she was still dazed. "Are you okay?"

Rachel blinked, startled. "Am I okay?"

"You're all fuzzy."

"All ... fuzzy?"

"And your words were all running together."

"Oh. I have a habit of speaking faster when I'm worried. It-" Rachel stopped herself abruptly. "I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

Quinn sat up slowly, leaning against the wall, then rested her head on her knees. "I think I might be a little dizzy."

"I had reached that conclusion," Rachel smiled weakly. "It's possible you may have a concussion, so try to stay awake. The nurse will be here soon."

"The nurse?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. That explains it. I had the strangest dream..."

"Yes, about my owl talking."

Quinn tried to catch up. "Wait, you mean you heard it too?"

Rachel eyed Quinn, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "No, you just told me."

"Oh." Quinn shook her head slowly, trying to clear her mind. "Then it didn't happen?"

"I didn't see it, but then one person's truth is another person's lie."

"Huh?"

"I believe it means that truth is relative, if that's what you meant to ask. They do say that truth is in the eye of the beholder, you know."

"Is it International Random Quotes Day or something?"

"No. But there's a reason why a quote becomes popular, Quinn. There's always something profound..."

"What about 'A day without sunshine is like, night'?"

Rachel ignored the interruption, "...or memorable about the more famous ones."

"Are you trying to keep me awake or bore me to sleep?"

"Quotes are interesting, Quinn."

"Sometimes."

"Fine. What would you like to talk about?"

Quinn stared at Rachel and drifted off into dazed dizziness again. "Do you think puppies are cuter than baby seals?"

Rachel stared, utterly bewildered, and a moment later the school nurse trotted around the corner.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Lancaster, I appreciate you coming..." Rachel looked up and down the corridor, "...but where is Finn?"

Mrs Lancaster, looking a little flustered, said, "He said he had to run off to training? Basketball? Baseball? Something with ball in it."

Rachel huffed indignantly. "I can't believe that Finn would leave his girlfriend in uncertain health just so he could go play with balls!"

Quinn just stared at her.

Rachel shifted self-consciously. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Why ... You ... What?" Quinn shook her head dazedly.

Rachel knelt in front of Quinn, staring into her face worriedly. "Are you going to faint again?"

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to clear her head, but also doing her best to shut out the concern in Rachel's eyes. "No. I'm fine."

Seeing that Quinn had closed herself off, Rachel stepped back, suddenly uncertain. "Good. Now let's get you to the nurse's office. Can you stand?"

Quinn tried to use the wall to help her stand, but it just made her feel dizzier.

Rachel just watched with her brow creased worriedly.

Mrs Lancaster tried to help, but she was too frail to support the taller girl's weight. (She had never quite recovered from her 'tumble' down the stairs the previous year, and her subsequent coma.) She said to Rachel, "Can you please help, dear? You just need to put your arm around her waist so you can help her walk."

"But she might faint."

"All the more reason to help her."

"But what if she would rather be left here than have me touch her?"

Mrs Lancaster looked mildly frustrated. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't know Quinn."

"Maybe you don't either," Quinn slurred.

"Quinn? Do you mean you're really okay with me touching you?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you'd have an issue with my manhands."

Quinn looked down and reached for Rachel's closest hand. "You know, they're actually pretty small and ... pretty."

Rachel blushed and gently extracted her hand. "Thanks, but we have to get you to the nurse's office."

After a couple of false starts, Rachel had an arm around the blonde's waist, while Quinn's arm was around Rachel's shoulder.

Even with Quinn half-leaning on her, it was unexpectedly kind of okay. Nice, even. Rachel rolled her eyes. What was that about? Maybe she had a concussion too? Were they contagious? She mentally shook her head and kept her arm around Quinn as she guided her down the hall.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**An Interlude of Sorts**

When they got to the nurse's office Quinn just wanted to sleep, but Rachel wouldn't let her. "You might fall asleep and die, Quinn! How do you think that would make me feel?"

Quinn was gradually starting to recover her wits, and remembered that she was talking to Rachel, AKA the plague of her life. "What, because it might reflect badly on you?"

"I don't want you to die, Quinn."

"Yeah, you just want Finn."

"Not if you died."

"So you only want him because he's with me?"

"That wasn't what I meant. I do want that truce; Finn may be my first love, but I need to accept that he's your first love too. It's not fair to try to steal him."

"Truce?" Quinn tried to think. There was something... "Oh, wait, I remember. Before I fainted."

"Yes. I hope you'll consider my proposal-"

Quinn couldn't believe her nerve. Did she seriously think they were actually friends? Sure they'd said they were friends, but it's not like they could trust each other. "I don't trust you."

"I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to make you doubt-"

"You've got to be kidding me. When have you ever done anything for me?"

"Well, to begin with, I sang for you three times last year, not to men-"

"Three?"

"Yes, three," Rachel said firmly. "Keeping Holding On, Lean On Me, and My Life Would Suck Without You."

Quinn shrugged dismissively. "That was for Mr Schue."

"It was for Mr Schue as well, of course, but..." Rachel trailed off, then finished simply, "You were my halo."

Quinn's heart jumped in her chest. Did she just-? No. What the hell even was that? "Can we stop talking now? You're giving me a headache."

"Would you like to listen to music?" Rachel immediately reached into her pocket and got out her iPod, offering Quinn one of her earbuds.

"Fine, but no showtunes. I just couldn't take it right now."

Rachel nodded and scrolled through her playlists. "I'll use my study mix." The playlist was a mix of low-key songs and instrumental pieces, some of which Quinn recognized from movie scores. The pair listened in relative silence – aside from the occasional question or comment on a song – until Quinn's mother finally arrived to take her home. (She hadn't been able to get away from work early.) When she knocked, Rachel just slipped out the door with a small smile at Quinn.

Judy smiled vaguely at Rachel as she passed, recognizing her from the previous year's regionals performance.

"Are you okay, Quinnie? You haven't fainted like that since you got kicked off the Cheerios and stopped those insane diets. Are you eating properly?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I think I just stood up too quickly or something."

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Okay. But please let me know if there's something wrong."

"I will, Mom. Thanks." Really though, what would she say? It had to have been a dream. Didn't it? Besides, Quinn had got so used to burying her feelings that she still had trouble showing them. She and her mother tried to communicate, but they never really got that deep.

It would be nice to have someone she could really share her feelings with.

Quinn thought back to the last time they'd really talked. It was just after she'd gone back home. After the baby.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

_As they entered the house, Quinn turned to her mother, letting out the anger and frustration she'd been holding in since her mother explained why she'd come back for Quinn: since they'd taken her baby away from her. "I know you claimed you kicked Da- my father for both of us, but the truth is, we were never really a family to begin with!"_

_Judy just looked sad. "Why would you say such things, Quinnie?"_

_"You knew I was pregnant, but you didn't say a word. And you let him kick me out like I was nothing." Quinn tried to hold back her tears._

_"That's not-"_

_"You must see that it's how it felt to me! I know we always put aside bad feelings in this house, but you can't ignore something like that – it hurts, and you can't just give it away like you can a baby," she said bitterly._

_"It's not that simple..."_

_"You chose him over me."_

_"I wouldn't put it-"_

_"He threw me out, and you did nothing. You only stuck up for _your family_ when it became about you."_

_"Why are you saying all of these things, Quinnie?"_

_"I just want us to be able to talk! I don't want to ignore everything until it's too late! I can't mess up my life like that ever again."_

_"Would you like to see a therapist?"_

_"I'm not crazy, Mom."_

_"That's not what I meant, dear. But if you want someone to talk to..."_

_"Why can't I talk to you?"_

_"You know I'm not good at those things."_

_"What things?"_

_"Emotions."_

_"Don't you ever feel like you're this ice queen on the surface, but all you've really managed to do is build up a facade, so you're still dealing with all those emotions, but you're doing it on your own where no one can see?"_

_Her mother looked lost. "I'm sorry, sweetie."_

_"Sorry that you can't even meet me halfway?" Quinn said bitterly._

_"Quinnie, please. I'm trying here."_

_"Do you ever feel like your best isn't good enough?"_

_"Don't we all sometimes?"_

_"You do?"_

_"I did all the time when I was with your father."_

_"See, you can share!"_

_Her mom just raised her eyebrow; it was clear where Quinn had picked up the skill._

_Quinn felt kind of bad; her mom may not be willing to show her emotions, but she still had them somewhere deep down. At least she'd tried. She gave her mother a faint smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."_

_Judy smiled tentatively in return. "I know. I'm sorry too, sweetie. I'll try to start meeting you halfway."_

_"Thanks, Mom." Quinn hesitated, uncertain. Should they hug? They didn't really do stuff like that in her family, but it seemed like a good time to start._

_"You're welcome, Quinnie." Judy smiled and left to get ready for work; she clearly hadn't even seen Quinn's hesitation. She certainly wouldn't have guessed its cause. Quinn sighed._

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

_"So it's times like these I wonder how I take it,_

_And if other families live the way we do..."_

Quinn wished she could talk to her mother, but she just couldn't. Then her mom really would send her to a therapist. She couldn't even talk to her family or friends, so how could she ever talk to a stranger? And that was just about life, nothing to do with that owl or whatever the hell that was. She really didn't want people thinking she was crazy for real.

What the hell even was all that? She must have hallucinated. People as food, talking owls. Not that different. She mustn't have eaten enough that day or something.

Deep down, she knew that wasn't it. She'd eaten properly. She'd made sure she had, just like she had every day since last year. Since the pregnancy.

Maybe she was just tired. That must be it: sleep often evaded her. Thoughts wouldn't leave her alone at night. Her failures. Her worries. Her issues. Everything.

Quinn prayed about the incident, just in case. She wasn't really sure what had happened, if anything, but she prayed asking that it please not happen again. (You know; if it even had.) She had enough on her mind as it was.

She prayed for the baby, as she had every night for over a year now, asking that it please have a happier life than her, if that was God's will. (But she desperately hoped it was.)

And, yet again, she prayed asking for forgiveness for her treatment of Rachel. She was trying to be nicer, honestly she was, but Rachel made it so hard. She really didn't see the diva as an enemy; she just wanted her to leave Finn alone, and preferably never talk to her again. It would just make life easier. So what if she secretly liked talking to her, and had enjoyed singing with her that time? It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 2 Preview:**

**Reindeer Games**

Quinn tried to push the incident to the back of her mind. If she didn't think about it, then nothing had happened. Of course, it hadn't worked after she'd had sex with Puck – well, not for long, anyway – and naturally it was doomed to failure here too; Rachel never could let anything drop.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**A/N 3:** Song lyrics are from "Just Another Day" from the musical _Next to Normal_.

**A/N 4:** Yes, I am aware that I misquoted Steve Martin ("A day without sunshine is, you know, night.") but do you really think that semi-concussed Quinn would be word-perfect? (Mostly it just worked better my way.)


	2. Reindeer Games

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my reviewers, and to everyone who's favourited or followed the story – I hope you enjoy the ride!

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Reindeer Games**

Quinn tried to push the incident to the back of her mind. If she didn't think about it, then nothing had happened. Of course, it hadn't worked after she'd had sex with Puck – well, not for long, anyway – and naturally it was doomed to failure here too; Rachel never could let anything drop.

Quinn was up the back of the choir room writing in a notebook when she heard the door and looked up. Rachel. Of freaking course. Quinn had only picked that room because it inspired her (lame but true), but she should've realized that she'd end up with company.

Rachel was wearing her reindeer sweater; Quinn tried not to wince, remembering her strange dream or whatever from the previous day. Please God, not again, she prayed silently.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you after your faint yesterday?"

Quinn's reply was short, hoping not to prolong their interaction. "Fine."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Not much. I'm brainstorming for Glee."

"For this week's assignment?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Rachel asked hesitantly, "Have you ever written any songs? I noticed you didn't sing anything when we were preparing for Regionals or Nationals."

"Oh." Quinn shrugged, "I didn't really get anywhere with them."

"If you ever do write a song, I'd love to hear it."

"You would?" Why would she care? But it was kind of almost flattering. (Not that Quinn would ever admit it.) "Well, don't hold your breath."

"You never know." Rachel smiled tentatively. "So, who are you singing with, for the Glee assignment?"

"I was thinking of maybe asking Brittany and Santana."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell.

Quinn ignored her expression; she didn't owe Rachel anything. They'd only just done that Unpretty duet. Did she seriously expect them to sing together again? "It seemed fitting for the theme of strengthening old bonds. You know, ROPE or whatever stupid word Mr Schue decided-"

"Mr Schuester – given that he spends most of his time trying to destroy my life – chose the word CHORD for its significance as a-"

"Anyway," Quinn said pointedly, cutting Rachel off, "we can work well together, and they were good as your angels in the Run Joey Run music video. Though I still can't believe they went along with that insanity."

"Now you sound like Ms Sylvester," Rachel said glumly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It was fun. Even though I was meant to be annoyed with you, it was fun."

"Meant to be annoyed with me?"

"You made a music video where two guys you stole from me played your boyfriend."

"Well, if you view the situation in that light, I'll admit it does seem like a valid reason. But it's your fault you keep losing them."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Quinn snapped.

"You're a cheater," Rachel said simply, like it explained every damn thing. "I know for a fact that you're sneaking around again."

"It's not like that."

"Then why do you keep cancelling on Finn?"

"I can't tell you, even if it was any of your business, but I'm not cheating."

"You have before."

"So have you! Don't act like you're so damn perfect. I never cheated on Puck, and you've been trying to steal Finn for forever, even though I told you you're better off without him."

"Of course you'd say that!"

"Would I though?"

"What do you mean?"

"If my only goal was keeping you away from Finn, wouldn't I have found a better method by now?"

Rachel hesitated. "Oh. I don't know. Maybe."

"Look, I'll say this once more and then never again. Finn isn't the right guy for you. He's the sort of guy that will seem like he's supporting you along the way, but then one day you'll wake up and realize you've completely forgotten your own dreams in favor of his. You'd be living Finn's life, and you'd forget about being a star."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's what happened to Mr Schue. He married the wrong person and ended up trapped in a small life in a small town. And now it might be too late, and he's got nothing left."

"He's got us."

"Would you give up your dreams for the Glee club?"

"Well..."

Do you think any of us would do it for you?"

"Well, no. You're right – no one in the Glee club appreciates my talent, or even really likes me. It's why I disapprove of this assignment."

Quinn winced internally; she hadn't meant it like that. She couldn't help feeling a small – and painful – surge of empathy, but then hated herself for feeling it. She did not feel alone. She didn't. She wouldn't let herself. "Kurt and Mercedes like you."

Rachel sighed. "Sometimes it seems like they only like me when we're not competing for solos, or on the odd occasion when they agree with me on something."

Quinn frowned. "Well, Puck likes you."

Rachel shrugged with a small, unusually self-deprecating, smile. "Noah likes me because I'm Jewish."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason."

"Why else would he like me?"

"You sing well together?" Quinn hazarded.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Quinn thought for a second, and realized it was true. "Telling you."

"You and I sounded good together, too. That doesn't mean you like me."

Quinn hesitated, but couldn't ignore the way Rachel's face had fallen. "Well, I don't dislike you."

"I appreciate the attempt, but you have to know it's not the same thing."

Suddenly the reindeer spoke. "I like you."

"No!" Quinn burst out. Damn it all! So it was real?

And why did it have to say _that_?

"No?" Rachel echoed, brow furrowed.

"Oh. I – Uh, I have to disagree. If someone says they don't dislike you, or they're not ungrateful or whatever, often they're just not brave enough to say how they really feel."

"Are you saying you do like me?"

"Oh. Um. Well. That wasn't..." Quinn muttered under her breath, "Stupid reindeer."

"Quinn. Please?"

"Well, you're frustrating as hell, I never know where we stand, and you can be really selfish, but I can't deny that you're talented and you care about your teammates more than we deserve. So yeah, I suppose I do."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled tentatively. "So, will you accept my truce now?"

"I still don't really trust you."

"I swear I'm not plotting anything against you. I won't even encourage Finn if he decides to pursue me."

"I'll think about it."

"So you might accept?"

"Maybe."

Rachel could barely contain her smile. "But you might."

Quinn sighed. "I might. But why don't you ask Kurt and Mercedes? I think they'd sing with you."

"Thank you, Quinn. I admit I had thought to ask them, but I'm never quite sure if they consider me a friend."

"I know how you fe- Uh, please, just try." Quinn looked away, hoping Rachel hadn't noticed her slip.

Rachel was quiet long enough that Quinn knew she had heard, but then she – unexpectedly – let it slide. "I will, Quinn, thank you. And I concur with your idea of asking Brittany and Santana."

"Talk the talk."

Quinn looked at the reindeer. "What?"

Rachel blinked, confused. Had Quinn not heard her? And where on earth was she looking? "I meant only that I appreciate you supporting my friendship with Kurt and Mercedes, and felt that in kind I would support your plan to sing with Brittany and Santana."

A moment later, the reindeer simply repeated, "Talk the talk."

Quinn answered them both. "Oh, right. Yeah, I will."

"I'm happy to hear that."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn didn't get it. What were the animal things playing at? And why?

She prayed about it again that night, asking for guidance. At least to know the reason why.

Sure, she hated that she barely spoke to Santana and Brittany, but they'd never been that close. Well, never for long. Then again, there was that first cheer camp, in junior year.

She suddenly had the perfect song.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had a standing arrangement to meet every Wednesday morning in the Cheerios locker rooms. They still had access, and it was the best gym equipment in town.

Lately, their workouts had been mostly quiet. What do you say when you don't talk about the big things in your lives, but then everything starts being important? They just couldn't find the words.

While they were stretching, Quinn said, "Let's sing together."

"Now?"

"No, for Glee."

Santana was dismissive. "Why would we wanna do that?"

"I would," Brittany shrugged.

Quinn tried to seem casual. "We could sing The Song Remembers When."

Santana said flatly, "No."

"But we-"

"No."

"Please, Sanny?" Brittany pleaded.

Santana wavered but shook her head. "I can't."

Quinn stepped in front of Santana, catching her eye. "I know our friendship's rocky at best, but you're the two closest friends I've ever had."

"Wanky," Santana scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm lame, but it's the truth."

"Why now?"

"Well, it suits the theme, but mostly I've just missed you two."

"I've missed you two too," Brittany put in. "Is that like four?"

Santana smiled at Brittany and squeezed her hand, but then turned to speak to Quinn. "But does it have to be that song?"

"I know it's stupid, but it's our song. The three of us."

Santana sighed. "It's not stupid."

"So we can sing it?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped and jumped with excitement.

Quinn flashed her a grin before smiling her thanks at Santana. The Latina just rolled her eyes.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

On the day of the performances, Rachel wore the owl sweater again. (Maybe she was behind on the washing?)

Finn, Puck and Sam chose Crossfire, but made it sound more like classic rock. "The dude may have Flowers in his name, but he knows what's up."

"I'm not sure I see the connection with the assignment," Mr Schue said.

"We're singing together, aren't we?"

"Good point."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel sang together. Thank God for some relief for her sanity from those animal things.

Or not.

They sang You've Got a Friend In Me. That wasn't the issue, although Quinn was surprised by the song choice. (So much so that she accidentally spoke aloud.) "Huh. Not Broadway?"

"You must know that we have a broader range of interests than just Broadway, Quinn."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Quinn admitted unwillingly.

The trio really got into the song, breaking it up into different groupings.

_"When the road looks rough ahead, __And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, __You just remember what your old pal said, __Boy, you've got a friend in me."_

At one point, Kurt and Mercedes were singing to each other and Rachel turned to sing directly to Quinn; she teared up and everything.

_"And as the years go by, __Our friendship will never die, __You're gonna see it's our destiny, __You've got a friend in me."_

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes. So, what, they were like besties now just because they'd sung together? Then again, she supposed she had – but not in so many words – admitted she kind of liked Rachel. As a friend. Sort of. And, well, she had been kind of nice about the song thing the other day.

Why couldn't she ever just say "No" to Rachel?

There was a wave of whispers when everyone realized who Rachel was looking at. Finn looked pissed, even though he realized after a while that he had no right, and no real reason. (It didn't stop him.)

Santana contented herself with a "What gives, Q?" Brittany just smiled, unphased.

Quinn didn't get it. Hadn't Rachel ever seen her with Santana, her supposed best friend? It was a good day if they didn't injure or sabotage one another. Sure, that stuff was mostly a game, but still – you'd think it would put Rachel off.

Apparently not.

At that point, the Owl spoke. "Sing with her."

Quinn glared at it and muttered, "Shut up!" Rachel caught the glare and her face fell.

Quinn just scowled at the ground. Why couldn't those things leave her alone? Their meddling was just making everything worse.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The three ex-Cheerios went through with their plan to perform The Song Remembers When.

Santana interrupted Quinn's introduction to claim that Quinn was full of it and the song didn't mean anything. Brittany and Quinn just shrugged and exchanged a smile; they knew she knew.

The song had an extra level of meaning to Quinn. It wasn't just about her former and current relationship with Santana and Brittany; it was also about the previous year, and all the things she'd screwed up. (Like her life.)

_"After taking every detour, __Getting lost and losing track, __So that even if I wanted, __I could not find my way back._

_"After driving out the memory, __Of the way things might've been, __After I'd forgotten all about us, __The song remembers when."_

At Santana's suggestion, they'd cut the song down to tone back the love-song aspect, but they kept a few lines, and she was still mostly singing to Brittany. She couldn't help it.

_"And there was a God in heaven,"_ Santana sang.

Brittany continued, _"And the world made perfect sense."_

The pair sang together, _"We were young and were in love and we were easy to convince."_

Quinn joined in, _"We were headed straight to Eden, it was just around the bend, and though I had forgotten all about it, the song remembers when."_

As they sang, Quinn and Brittany openly cried, and despite her bravado, even Santana couldn't hide her tears towards the end.

_"But that's just a lot of water, __Underneath a bridge I burned, __And there's no use in backtracking, __Around corners I have turned._

__"_Still I guess some things we bury, __Are just bound to rise again, __For even if the whole world has forgotten, __The song remembers when. __Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten, __The song remembers when."_

Rachel watched, smiling through her tears. Quinn pretended not to see.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

When Glee finished, most of the group left immediately. Quinn was a little slower, and as she was heading out the door, the owl spoke to her again.

"Whoo. Take me home."

Quinn immediately froze, and Rachel nearly walked into her. Not again! She'd helped, damn it! So she hadn't joined in on Rachel's song – big deal.

"Take me home."

It had to mean just the sweater, right? Not Rachel as well? No, that would be crazy.

"Quinn? Did you forget something?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine." Quinn turned to face the brunette and her stupid sweater.

"Well, then are you intending to move from the doorway, or were you planning on trapping me here for the night?"

"What? Of course not."

"So did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Take me home," the owl prompted.

"I wanted ... I want your owl sweater," Quinn rushed out.

"So now you want to tear off my clothes and burn them?"

"Tear off your clothes?" Quinn said faintly. "Uh, no. No tearing. Or burning. I just need it for something."

"You need my owl sweater, that you hate, for something?"

"Yeah, I'm ... uh, writing an article for the school paper."

"About what?"

"Unique fashions."

"Right. You're not getting my sweater unless you drag it off my body yourself."

After a deep breath – what is wrong with that girl? – Quinn managed to match Rachel's teasing challenge. "That could be arranged."

Rachel stared. "You can't be serious."

"Well, if you won't give it to me..."

"Oh, fine." Rachel reached down and pulled off her sweater, handing it to Quinn. "Please don't burn it."

"I won't."

"Pinky promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. But if you're lying I get to choose the payback."

"Sure, whatever."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 3 Preview**

**Fail Whale **

"Quinn, I can't believe you have a whale sweater! After all the times you've mocked me or belittled me for my animal sweaters!"

"Belittled," Quinn grinned.

"Quinn!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Fine. Um, I'm sorry I don't have more self-control?"

"I think you just don't choose to use it."

"I swear, I can start anytime."


	3. Fail Whale

**Fail Whale**

A few days later Quinn still had the sweater, and kept changing the topic whenever Rachel brought it up.

Quinn still hadn't managed to find out why the Owl told her to take him home. She didn't entirely trust him, but what if he was trying to help? You know, save the world or whatever. Stuff like this always happened for a reason. Didn't it?

Rachel eventually gave up and went to Quinn's house with the express intention of getting her sweater back. Quinn looked slightly wary when she saw the shorter girl, but invited her in. As she entered, Rachel got a good look at Quinn's outfit.

"Quinn, I can't believe you have a whale sweater! After all the times you've mocked me or belittled me for my animal sweaters!"

"Belittled," Quinn grinned.

"Quinn!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Fine. Um, I'm sorry I don't have more self-control?"

"I think you just don't choose to use it."

"I swear, I can start anytime."

"Uh huh. So, why do you really have the sweater?"

"It's really cozy," Quinn muttered, avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Can I try it?"

"What? No."

"You stole my owl sweater."

"Okay, fine." Quinn removed her sweater and handed it to Rachel, who was staring at her and pouting indignantly.

"_And_ you're wearing a cat shirt?"

"It's comfortable."

"Uh huh."

"It was on sale."

"Good for you."

"I only wear it at home."

"Yes, because no one _ever_ visits you."

The real reason for both shirt and sweater was because Quinn had decided she would prefer it if the animals talked to her at home, so she was giving them every opportunity. Okay, so up until now they'd only spoken to her while she was in company, and usually in the most disruptive way possible, but still.

She wondered what would happen if the cats spoke to her. Would they speak one at a time? Or would it be like a chorus of cats? What was the collective noun for cats, anyway? A cluster? A prowl?

"I believe it's "a clowder of cats.""

"Oh, crap. Did I just..."

"You just zoned out and then asked out of nowhere what the collective noun for cats is so, as you heard, I informed you that it's a clowder."

"Oh. Right. Good."

"Are you feeling okay, Quinn? Have you fully recovered from the effects of your faint? Did you get checked out by a doctor?"

"I'm fine. And is clowder seriously the term? English is my best subject, but I've never heard that phrase."

"I love words, trivia, and nature documentaries, so really, I was destined to help you."

"Yes, you were put on this world for the sole purpose of telling me that the collective noun for a group of cats is a clowder."

"Fine, be sarcastic, but you can't deny that I did answer your question."

"True. Now, knowing this, my life feels complete."

"And again..."

"Hey, it could be worse – it's not namecalling."

"A mere technicality."

"It's so not the same."

"I beg to differ."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Where's my owl sweater?"

"What, you want it back so badly that you're going to try blackmailing me?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Then wear the whale sweater."

"Fine." She put it on. "Oh, this is cozy."

"Told you."

"And it's still warm."

"No great shock."

"It's just like a hug."

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"But where's my owl sweater? It has great sentimental value."

"Oh, fine." Quinn led Rachel to the hall outside her room, but then stopped, uncertain. "Wait here." Quinn went into her room and crossed to her wardrobe and removed a hanger.

Rachel hadn't been able to resist a quick glance through the gap. "You had it in your wardrobe?"

"Stalker much, Berry?"

"The door was open; I didn't imagine you'd expect me to close my eyes. But why was my sweater in your wardrobe?"

"Well, why not?"

"But why?"

"To muffle the damn hoots."

Rachel stared. "What was that?"

"Uh, to shuffle the boots?"

"To shuffle the boots?" Rachel repeated blankly.

"Um... my boots need rearranging or I always end up wearing the same ones."

"It's summer, Quinn."

"I like boots."

"How exactly would my owl sweater help?"

Quinn pulled a face and muttered under her breath, "I'm sure he'd think of something."

"You're confusing me, Quinn, and that takes a lot. I can even understand where most of Brittany's random comments come from, but I cannot figure you out right now."

"That makes two of us."

"Care to give some insight? I'm sure you're ahead of me."

"Maybe. Not today, though. I have to go."

"We're in your house."

"I, uh, need to go for a walk."

"May I accompany you?"

"I have to go to the butchers for my mom. We're having veal."

"Okay, fine, if you don't want me to come..."

"No, I do. I mean, I would. But, you know, baby cows and all that – I'd hate for you to start crying on me or something."

"I'm surprised you even remember or care that I'm vegan. Although you do have an odd way of showing it."

"I try," Quinn smirked.

"But you eat baby cows."

"Can't have everything."

"Uh huh."

In fact, Quinn had never felt comfortable eating veal – baby cows had those adorable big brown eyes, like a puppy or whatever – and she'd recently stopped eating meat entirely. What if anything that had a face could speak to her? She kept having images of a roasted pig's head asking her to do crazy things.

She had a sudden flashback to some ancient old crazy computer game her sister had loved, where stuffed animal heads mounted on the wall had started talking to a rabbit called Max, while his partner in crime-solving, a dog in a suit, was oblivious. The animal heads even sang a song about John Muir (he was a naturalist, noble and pure). Crazy, right?

Maybe she really was going insane.

But then, things could be worse – at least the animal-faced things didn't sing to her.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Famous last words.

That night, Quinn discovered that the cat shirt was a mistake. They sang en masse, and not in a good way. It was like an alley of cats yodelling.

_"I'm talking to myself in public, Dodging glances on the train, And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me, I can hear them whisper, And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me..."_

Why were the animals torturing her like this? They'd only just finished "singing" Frontier Psychiatrist. But why? They were the ones who were making her seem like she was talking to herself! "Stop singing!"

_"...all the hours thinking, Somehow I've lost my mind ... But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell..."_

"If I do this thing, will you stop singing!"

The creatures continued singing, but looked at her expectantly. _"...But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, A different side of me..."_

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. I'll accept Rachel's deal. That is what you want, right?"

The animals kept staring, but fell silent.

"Isn't it?"

Silence.

"Is it?"

Nothing. She almost preferred the singing: this was getting creepy.

"Just tell me! Please?"

Silence.

"Okay, so the owl wants me to 'take her words' but you lot won't tell me if this is about me believing Rachel about Finn?"

More silence.

"What if I'm just not getting it right?"

Nothing.

"Is all of this just in my head?"

Still nothing.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, pretending the animals weren't there. She tried to sleep; it didn't work. Thoughts roiled around in her head like her mind was on a rollercoaster.

What had she done to deserve this? Was it to punish her for mocking Rachel about "Brittany's" fashion inspiration? But she hadn't been the only one; surely the others had recognized Rachel's "style" as well? It was just too much fun to resist teasing her. The way she kind of huffed was just perfect – you know, because it was so funny. Not like "perfect" perfect. Ugh, just no.

She prayed again, but even that didn't help calm her mind. She asked for understanding, so she could find a way to make it stop. Please.

She really didn't think that God was okay with people begging or offering deals (plus her desperate attempts at dealing hadn't gotten her out of the pregnancy) so she just asked nicely. In various ways. She did suspect that an "I'll do anything" slipped in there somewhere, but she couldn't be sure: she was freaking out.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The following morning, an exhausted Quinn decided she'd be better off if she didn't give the animals any way to speak to her: they only made life more complicated. She needn't have bothered, though; Rachel wore her newly-recovered owl sweater.

Rachel approached Quinn at her locker; she didn't even notice Santana and Brittany, who were just across the corridor.

"Hello Quinn."

Quinn turned to face her. "Berry."

"So how was your murdered baby cow?"

"How what cow?"

"Your veal."

"Oh. It was lovely. Tender, like a baby. Not that I would ever eat a baby."

"Yes, because a baby cow is completely different."

"Well, yeah – it's legal to eat it."

Rachel took a deep breath. "In today's society it's impossible not to have at least some awareness of the ethical and moral implications of the meat industry-"

"Berry, stop. I'm aware."

"You just-"

"I may have lied about the veal."

"But why?"

"I needed a chance to think."

"May I ask if you found it productive?"

"No," Quinn answered shortly, then relented. "Um, so, how was your night?" Quinn mentally cursed herself. She'd be asking about the weather next!

"Good. How was yours?" Rachel said equably.

"Fine."

"Good. So, I have a question, if I may?"

"Go ahead," Quinn said, but then wished she hadn't. Not after the last time.

"What career goals do you have?"

"Random much? Well, I used to want to be in publicity, but now I don't really know."

"Books?"

"Yeah. But also for people in movies. Broadway. Music. Whatever." She hoped Rachel wouldn't notice her blush.

Rachel looked at Quinn earnestly. "Broadway?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that we live in Ohio, so I'll simply ask what you're thinking for your life goals now."

"Was that a question?" Quinn smirked, teasing but also being evasive.

"Yes. What are your goals now?"

"I don't really know."

"Didn't you say real estate?"

"What?"

"You said it when you were supposed to be helping me write that song for Glee. It only occurred to me after what you said about Finn the other day."

"Oh. Well, what of it?"

"Why are you with Finn if you don't like the future you see with him?"

"Who said I don't?"

"No one had to say anything. I could tell."

"I'm so over arguing about this all the damn time. How about that truce?"

"But you don't even want Finn."

"That doesn't mean I want you to have him."

"Now you really are acting like he's an object."

"Still makes him mine."

"Okay, I'll agree to the truce; after all, it was my suggestion. But even if I don't encourage him, I can't ensure that he won't pursue me."

"It's a start," Quinn conceded.

And it was.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The following day, Quinn got trapped in the locker room by Santana and Brittany. (Damn their morning workouts.)

Santana looked pissed. Quinn was (not surprisingly) a little apprehensive. She hadn't forgotten their catfight.

Santana – of course – was the first to speak. "What gives, Q?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being kind of nice to the Smurf?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't. But if you're plotting something, I wants in."

"It's nothing."

"You've been acting weird."

Brittany said, "Yeah, it's like how cats go from attacking each other to licking each other's ears, to attacking each other to li-"

"Yeah, I get it, B," Quinn said, now unable to stop thinking about she and Rachel licking each other's ears.

Santana smirked slightly at Quinn's expression, but continued, "In the past month you've helped her write a song, you've sung with her, you've supported her, but whenever she goes after Finn you bully her just like old times."

"So what?"

"So," Santana emphasized pointedly, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. This isn't about her. Finn is mine."

"He's not yours. People aren't things; they have brains. And you can't always have the one you want."

Quinn suddenly realized what this was about. She glanced inquiringly at Brittany, who just nodded slightly. "Do you want to ta-"

Santana cut her off. "Stop. We don't talk, remember?"

"I know, but-"

"Just stop."

Brittany looked sad. "It's too hard, Sanny. I love you both."

"Yeah, I know." Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany's and smiled sadly, before looking sternly at the shorter blonde. "Just one thing, Q? Get ready to lose Finn to her."

Quinn hesitated, but realized they needed to know; she needed their help. "Berry proposed a truce."

"What now?"

"Berry. She claims that she'll leave Finn alone if I stop the namecalling and try calling off the slushies."

"All the namecalling?"

"I think just me."

"Well, then you just need to get over hating her."

"I don't hate her."

"I know," Santana said softly, surprising Quinn. Before she could react, Santana added, "Wait, wait. Stop the slushies?"

"She said to try. I guess we just have to pretend hard enough to make it look like we tried."

"Okay, let's try. For reals. I wanna see how much swing we still have."

"Why bother?"

"Why not? I'm bored and horny, and I'm so over Berry singing to not-quite-so-Finnocent in every freaking Glee session."

"Well I did tell her I'd try, so okay. You two start with Karofsky. I'll talk to Puck about the Cheerios."

"Yeah, they're totally like his jelly," Brittany put in.

"... Like jelly in his hands?" Santana asked gently.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 4 Preview**

**(Hot Dog / Crafty Squirrel / Gay Shark)**

**Crafty Squirrel**

Quinn cornered Rachel in front of her locker after Glee. "Berry! You need to destroy those hideous animal sweaters! They are literally driving me insane!"

Rachel stood her ground and looked the blonde in the eye. "I believe you mean figuratively, Quinn."

"No, I mean literally. You need to stop wearing them – I just can't take it anymore!"

"Quinn, while I know you don't approve of my fashion sense, is it really so painful-"

"It's not that. I mean, your style sometimes hurts my eyes, but this..." She shook her head helplessly.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't believe me." There was no way she could tell the truth.

"Try me."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**A/N:**The crazy old computer game is Sam & Max, if anyone was curious.

**A/N 2:** The song the animals sing is Unwell by Matchbox 20. I love this song, but it seemed appropriate as torture in a "how would the animals get through to Quinn?" way. Also mentioned Frontier Psychiatrist by The Avalanches. (It's pretty surreal!)


	4. Hot Dog: Crafty Squirrel: Gay Shark

**A/N:** The Rumors week happens around the time of the events in Hot Dog.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Hot Dog**

Of course, the minute Rachel stopped pursuing Finn, he started showing an interest in her again. She tried to keep her word and not encourage him; Quinn tried to ignore Finn's wandering gaze.

It sort of worked. At least the talking animal things gave Quinn something else to think about: mainly her sanity, but also the puzzle of trying to figure out what they wanted and why.

It didn't help that not long after the Owl first spoke, Sam had come to her privately for help. Despite feeling that her life was starting to feel intolerable – well, more intolerable – she couldn't leave him to suffer alone. Misery loves company or whatever. But helping Sam look after his little brother and sister actually ended up helping Quinn as well, even if it also broke her a little more.

She was secretly grateful that after everything that had gone wrong, Sam had trusted her with his siblings, and the truth about his family's situation.

Plus the kids were sweet and enthusiastic, and they loved hanging out with her: it all made her feel that little bit less alone.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

A few days after Quinn and Rachel had agreed to their truce, a new voice stole Quinn's attention.

This animal really got her with its ridiculousness: it was a Chilli Dog.

Not like, the sausage thing, thank God. It was a cartoon chilli in the shape of a dog, decorating the bag of Suzy Pepper.

They ran into one another in the bathroom, and Quinn intended to ignore her like usual until she heard the high-pitched voice. "Get her groove back."

Quinn looked around and saw the Dog. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Suzy and back and raised her brow. The Dog nodded. "Get her groove back."

Quinn hesitated a moment, then spoke to Suzy. "Hey, you."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"What, can't I talk to my ... fellow student?"

"You never have before. Are you going to slushie me or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just, do you sing?"

"No."

"Do you dance?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Well, I – I think you need to get your groove back." Quinn almost sounded questioning.

"Look at me. How could I ever have more than a mildly attractive groove?"

"Oh, groove," Quinn echoed, earning her an odd stare from Suzy. Quinn tried to cover. "It's just, well, if someone who dresses like Berry can attract a guy like Finn, I'm sure a makeover will help you."

"Aren't you dating Finn?"

"Yes, why?"

Suzy looked mildly incredulous, but shrugged it off. "No reason at all. But why would you help me?"

"Why not?" Quinn said.

Suzy said, "Okay," but continued to look wary.

Quinn started plotting as she drove home.

She still didn't quite trust Kurt after his last effort. Although the outfit Rachel had worn to school had been pretty hot – what? she had eyes – she'd heard about the "sad clown hooker" look from Finn. Sure, Kurt was over Finn now, but he still liked messing with people.

This needed to work: she couldn't take any more singing from those _things_.

She finally had it – Brittany could help! No, wait. The last time Britt had helped Rachel, she'd only made her more wary of trusting people. Dammit.

She eventually accepted that she'd have to do it herself. Double dammit.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn finally managed to convince Suzy to come to the mall for a makeover; the public setting reassured her that Quinn didn't actually plan to kill her and hide the body. It was time to go shopping.

"We need to find glasses that suit you."

"Not contacts?"

Quinn shrugged. "If you liked contacts and could wear them, I figured you already would be."

"Fair enough."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

"You need to lose the headscarves."

"But-"

"They suit some people, but they make you look like a 40-year-old housewife."

Suzy stared at her. "I'd hate to think what you'd say if you weren't helping me."

Quinn shrugged. "Just being honest."

"Please don't. I could do without the explanations."

"Fine. No pinafores or overalls ... Can't say why."

"Any suggestions of clothes I actually _can_ wear?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll get back to you."

"Well, that's just great." Suzy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn even went into Suzy's house. (Somewhat reluctantly.) Stupid Chilli Dog. At least by then Suzy had stopped staring at Quinn like she was looking for the knife or gun or whatever.

"What's your hair like if you don't straighten it?"

"I don't straighten-"

Quinn raised her brow.

"Fine, I do."

"Have a shower and wash your hair, but only towel-dry it. I'll finish it off."

"Okay."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The next day at school, Suzy's perfectly wavy hair, flattering glasses and fashionable outfit turned heads.

Her new look also attracted Jacob Ben Israel.

A few days later Jacob came to school proudly wearing a chilli-pepper adorned tie, and with his hair tamed with a shorter cut. The pair of them walked hand in hand down the hall, and the jocks were so shocked they didn't even think to slushie them.

Quinn kind of understood the connection, even if it bothered her slightly. Suzy set off her creepometer, but Jewfro weirded her out even more.

Later that day, Suzy cornered her in the bathroom alone.

"Hello Quinn Fabray."

Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you. Somehow your bizarre ploy found me a guy who's perfect for me."

"He's kind of a stalker," Quinn couldn't help but mutter.

"My neediness suits his obsessiveness."

"Huh. It's like a match made in a freakish hell."

Suzy luckily didn't seem to hear. "And he's not a stalker. He's a journalist."

"Paparazzi-in-training?"

Suzy just shook her head. "Journalist."

Suzy's Chilli Dog bag agreed. "Journalist."

"Fine. He's a journalist. I hope you're happy."

Although her tone was less than positive, Suzy simply said, "Thank you."

"Whatever."

"No, I mean it. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Just don't tell anyone that."

Suzy's question was more of a challenge. "You don't want people to know you care?"

Quinn just shrugged and slipped past Suzy and out the door.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Despite Quinn's best efforts, there were rumors. Someone claimed to have seen Quinn and Suzy at the mall. Quinn was peeved. How had her huge sunglasses and sexy brimmed hat not hidden her identity?

Quinn denied any involvement to anyone who was brave enough to ask, except Rachel, who tricked the truth out of her.

"Quinn, I'd like to thank you for your involvement in getting Jacob to cease stalking me."

Quinn immediately got defensive. "I didn't do it for you."

"So it _was_ you."

"Dammit. Well, yes, sort of. But it's not like I knew that was going to happen."

"Nevertheless, thank you. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Uh huh."

"I'm perfectly serious. Regardless of what you intended, it's a vast relief to know that I can leave the house without fear of being followed."

"Fine, you're welcome or whatever."

Rachel just gave Quinn a dazzling smile and practically skipped out of the room.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Crafty Squirrel**

Later that week, Rachel wore a new animal sweater. It was a knitting squirrel (not knitted, knitting – it was making an acorn-warmer or something) whose mission seemed to be to drive Quinn insane.

Every time it was within hearing distance, it came out with random nonsense like, "Make her yours." "Sing to her." "Let her drive you nuts." "Nut up and win your girl." Every statement increased Quinn's embarrassment and frustration. And in Glee when she told it to go to hell (earning her a few sideways looks) it said, "Nuts to you."

For starters, Who was it talking about? 2. What the hell did it want from her? And C. Was it really that nutty about nuts? (Damn, now she was doing it!)

Quinn finally cracked (like a nut! ugh) and went after Rachel.

Quinn cornered Rachel in front of her locker after Glee. "Berry! You need to destroy those hideous animal sweaters! They are literally driving me insane!"

Rachel stood her ground and looked the blonde in the eye. "I believe you mean figuratively, Quinn."

"No, I mean literally. You need to stop wearing them – I just can't take it anymore!"

"Quinn, while I know you don't approve of my fashion sense, is it really so painful-"

"It's not that. I mean, your style sometimes hurts my eyes, but this..." She shook her head helplessly.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't believe me." There was no way she could tell the truth.

"Try me."

"I can't. Just, please stop wearing the animal sweaters."

"I'll consider it if you tell me why."

Quinn was sick of asking nicely, and she wouldn't beg anyone for anything. Her tone turned cold. "Have you been enjoying not getting slushied?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Don't push me, or you might find out. No more animal sweaters!"

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

_"'Cause some days I think I'm dying,_

_But I'm really only trying to get through."_

Quinn was just barely hanging on to her sanity, but starting to lose everything else. Her temper, her judgment, her understanding.

But there was one thing she did understand, all too clearly, when she thought back over the past few weeks: everything those creatures had done had somehow driven Rachel and her closer together. (Except the damn squirrel.)

Why the hell were those things throwing her at Rachel? Were they trying to ruin her life? Surely Rachel had done enough to her already?

And it wasn't like she hadn't done as much – or worse – to Rachel. It was still weird to Quinn that they were almost sort of friends. Who could ever expect more? Not that she wanted it. Nope.

Okay, so those things had also helped her friendship with Santana and Brittany, which was kinda awesome, but she was still so over their crap. They clearly had no clue when to stop. Or what to start.

Rachel was the line. It was just too much.

Quinn went through the whole house that night and threw everything with an animal face into a box, which she then hid in the back of the garage. She desperately tried to ignore the cats, who were yowling throughout the whole process, _"We're bobbing along in our barrels, some of us tipped right over the edge..._

_"I wonder wonder why the wonder falls, I wonder why the wonder falls on me, I wonder wonder why the wonder falls, on everything I touch and hear and see..."_

As she locked the garage door, Quinn scoffed. "Huh, wonder. Yeah right."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Everything went okay for the next few days.

Rachel stopped wearing the sweaters, but from the looks she kept sneaking at Quinn, it was more out of concern for her state of mind than because of the threat.

Quinn pretended not to see.

Even when the business card of an out-of-town therapist appeared in her locker, she tried to not look at Rachel. It didn't stop her wondering if Rachel went to that therapist, and worse, if it was because of her. That thought really didn't help.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Gay Shark**

At the end of that week, Puck threw a party for the Glee club. He claimed it was to de-stress because of Regionals or whatever. ("Nationals," Rachel had corrected with a resigned eye-roll. The real reason: his mother and sister were away.) Quinn went a little reluctantly. She still didn't quite trust herself around alcohol, but the last party had – sort of – gone okay. Besides, she really did need a break from the stress of everything. A drink or two wouldn't hurt.

Several shots later, Quinn ended up in the spare room with Santana and a dolphin lamp. They were supposed to be finding cups or alcohol or something. One of those.

Quinn was a little past tipsy, but not quite drunk.

A chirpy voice startled her as she had her head buried in a cupboard, looking for whatever-it-was. "Kiss the girl."

Quinn jumped up so fast she almost brained herself. "What!"

"Didn't say a word, Tubbers."

Quinn turned to look at Santana. Santana just looked confused.

"Kiss the girl." The dolphin lamp smiled at her. Stupid dolphins and their stupid smiling faces.

"I... Okay." Quinn leant forward and kissed the startled Latina. Santana froze momentarily before responding to the kiss.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Rachel was just trying to find the bathroom. Really. It had nothing to do with the fact that she hadn't seen Quinn for over half an hour. Nope.

Well, okay, she'd been hoping they could use this relatively casual venue to talk. Quinn had seemed a bit out of sorts lately, so she wanted to ask if there was anything the other girl would be willing to discuss. Noah wanted to date Lauren, so surely anything was possible; Quinn might confide in her. Admittedly she hadn't seen any pigs flying lately, but it was early in the year. It always paid to be optimistic.

As Rachel opened the spare room door she heard a muffled moan, but before she could react appropriately, her eyes fell on a sight that stopped her dead. Quinn and Santana were lying on the bed, both shirtless, with Quinn on top. The blonde was trailing kisses down Santana's neck, pausing to suck at the tender skin. Santana was encouraging her with whispers and hisses of pleasure. Neither girl noticed the intrusion.

Rachel couldn't move. Couldn't think.

Santana moaned and her hips arched up into Quinn, who gasped, then muttered, "Stop. I can't."

"Huh?"

"Kissing. Only kissing." Quinn leaned down and licked Santana's lower lip, and was soon teasing Santana's tongue with her own.

Santana moaned into the kiss and ran her hands from Quinn's hips up towards her breasts. She suddenly pushed Quinn back and started kissing and biting her collarbone. Quinn's mouth fell open soundlessly and her back arched.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore: she moaned, and Quinn's eyes shot open and met the dark chocolate gaze that seemed to be devouring her.

Quinn froze, eyes locked on Rachel's, before her brain kicked in. "Holy crap!" Quinn went to jump up and fell off the bed. A moment later she'd grabbed the closest shirt and was out the door.

Rachel watched her go, still uncharacteristically speechless.

Santana was unphased, still lying on the bed, shirtless. "Enjoy the show, Berry?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "Hello Santana." She closed the door and moved closer. "I wasn't... I didn't mean to watch."

"Whatever you say."

"So ... y- you and Quinn? How long...?"

"Just now."

"But aren't you and Britta-?"

"Don't," Santana cut in warningly.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, accepting the snub. "But what about Quinn?"

Santana eyed Rachel curiously. "What about her?"

"Don't yo- shouldn't I see if she's okay?"

"Believe me, you do _not_ want to talk to her right now."

"Oh. Yes. I imagine you're correct."

When Rachel made no move to leave, Santana eyed her. "Problem, Berry?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "I couldn't help but observe that you and Quinn must have optimal exercise regimes – you both have very nice stomach muscles."

"Okay, creepster."

After a moment's hesitation, Rachel said, "What did it feel like, kissing Quinn?"

Santana burst out laughing. Seriously? Berry had the hots for the ex-HBIC, ex-Chastity Queen?

"What?" Rachel said defensively. "Finn said it was like fireworks. I'm just wondering if you felt it too."

"It was like rainbows." Santana started to go red in the face, before she cracked and started laughing again.

Rachel huffed. "You suck."

"Oh yeah?" Santana said suggestively. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Rachel crossed her arms and glared, but Santana could see that her skin was still flushed and her eyes dark.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Rachel flushed darker. "No. Not of course that I have anything against-"

"Do you want to try it?"

"You mean kiss you?" Rachel's voice went high.

Santana winced at the sound. "Yes, me."

"But don't you hate me?"

"I'm drunk and horny and you're here. Plus Puck said you're good with your tongue." She licked her lips teasingly.

Rachel huffed indignantly. "I can't believe Noah said that to you!"

"So you wanna get your mack on?"

"Just so you know, Santana, while I admittedly think you're very attractive, you're not really my type." Rachel couldn't help giving a brief, curious glance in the direction Quinn had gone.

"It's macking. Who freaking cares what your type is?"

"Fair point."

"Of course. Now, I wants on those lips."

"Okay." Rachel shrugged. She figured it was a one-off opportunity, and not only was Santana hot, but she seemed to know what she was doing. "Just kissing though."

"What is it with you Chastity Club freaks?"

"Just kiss me."

"Wow, forceful much-" Santana started to tease, but was distracted by Rachel's lips on hers. "Mmmmph."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The following evening, Quinn got a message from Santana. _**Q, get your pretty blonde ass here now.**_

Quinn only just managed to stop herself texting back **My "ass" is neither blonde nor pretty** (she wasn't Rachel) and instead went straight over. She was curious. And worried. But mostly curious. Dammit.

Quinn rang the doorbell a little apprehensively.

Santana answered the door clearly a couple drinks past tipsy. "Q! I wants on those luscious lips."

"Santana, You're drunk."

"Duh. I'm drunk and horny and I wants on you."

"I can't."

"I could feel you all over me the other night," Santana said seductively. "I can still feel you."

Quinn flushed. "That's not the point."

"Why not?" Santana leaned in towards Quinn, who stared at her lips longingly before dragging her eyes away and deliberately stepping back.

"I'm not going to kiss you again. It was a mistake."

"Why? Because you liked it?" Santana challenged.

"No. I mean, I'm not saying I didn't like it, but I can't cheat again. I just can't."

Quinn's obvious pain got through to Santana, who wasn't as drunk as she'd made out. (She was lonely, okay? Plus Quinn was hot and super-smart and just kind of really awesome.) Santana saw Quinn's clenched jaw and bright eyes, and decided it was time for a fun distraction. (Fun for her, anyway.)

"Berry enjoyed it too."

"Wait... What did you just say?"

"Berry totally made out with me."

"But she likes guys."

Santana shrugged. "So do you. And Britt. And I only don't because I'm in love with her."

Quinn smiled at the admission. "Aww."

"Oh, shut up."

Quinn's smile widened at Santana's blush, but she secretly felt envious; she'd never felt that strongly about anyone. She then realized something. "But I thought you kinda hated Rachel?"

"You know how you and I are like closet Broadway fans? I hate that she can love Broadway out of the closet."

Quinn tried to hold in her laugh, but instead let out an undignified snort.

"Serves you right. You know what I meant."

"So you don't hate her?"

"Well, her solo-neediness and constant word vomit make me want to strangle her with her hideous stockings, but she's got pipes, and she's been cool about me and B. Course, I'd prefer if she was less obvious."

"That wouldn't be her."

"Yeah. True."

"I'm glad we stopped the slushies. She's been kinda less annoying."

"You seem happier too."

Quinn just shrugged dismissively.

"So, what about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No. He kissed Rachel last year when we were together."

"Didn't know you knew."

Quinn shrugged. "This school."

"Yeah. So, Finn?"

"Well, he's not 'the one.' He never was. It was all about the dream."

"And now?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to stay with Finn until prom. I need that crown to make my mother happy." She hesitated, biting her lip, then added, "Plus it might make her slower to kick me out if I ever bring a girlfriend home."

"Wow." Santana tried to conceal her wide smile with a smirk. "I'd started thinking you were going to keep repressing your girl-loving self until after your future kids got married."

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes but gave Santana a small smile. "Just don't tell anyone. About that or the other night. Maybe you should threaten Rachel, too. Nicely, of course."

"She won't talk."

"Okay. Good."

Santana eyed Quinn closely. "So no us?"

"Yeah. It's nothing personal. Well, nothing against you, anyway."

"You mean it's personal but not in a bad way?"

"I never said that."

"And you give me crap for never giving you a straight answer."

"Well, it's simple: I couldn't hurt B. It would be like kicking a kitty. And okay, you're not together, but you clearly both love each other. Besides, there's Finn."

"For now."

"Yeah. For now."

"And Berry."

"What about her?"

Santana just sighed.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn prayed about it all again that night: the baby, Rachel, the voices. Liking girls.

She'd only just accepted that she might like girls, so why the hell had she said anything to Santana? She was still shocked at herself, but felt a little better knowing that she and Santana had dirt on each other. The threat of mutual destruction safeguarded their secrets.

Hopefully.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn avoided Rachel for the following week. Prom. She didn't want any distractions from Finn and her campaign, and besides, every time she saw the brunette she had flashbacks to her sexy stare. Seeing that look on Rachel as she stared had broken something in Quinn. The weakening of her defenses had naturally caused her to throw up stronger walls around the shorter girl.

It was confusing as hell. Nope. Better not to go near her.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The morning before Prom, Quinn went into the bathroom and came across Brittany sitting on the counter searching through her handbag. Brittany looked up and smiled distractedly, "Oh, hey Q."

"Hi B. Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for my 3D glasses. It's so hard to walk without them – I can never tell where people are going."

Quinn just stared, incredulous.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Quinn's expression. "Lighten up, Q. I'm looking for my lip gloss. San won't lend me hers because I'm still with Artie," she pouted.

"Oh. Right." Of course. She knew Brittany was random, but she wasn't _that_ crazy.

"Hey, why don't you make out with Rachel? She's looking all sad and stuff."

"You mean make _up_ with Rachel? Like start talking to her again?"

"No, I mean really close talking where your lips touch. She'd totally be into it, I can tell."

Quinn blushed hotly. "No. Just no." She did _not_ want to kiss Rachel. Anyone but her.

"Your loss," Brittany shrugged. "Hey, Q?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Can I borrow your lip gloss?"

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

After prom, Quinn was even more confused around Rachel, although they were speaking again. (Quinn was almost convinced that was a good thing.)

Quinn had been furious at Rachel for singing a song at prom that questioned her relationship with Finn. During the song Rachel had stared at them intently, but Quinn had felt like those eyes were fixated on her. Quinn's resulting freak-out over the whole situation had her slapping Rachel then immediately feeling bad and apologizing.

Rachel took the slap in stride. "I know I'm supposed to be upset about being slapped in the face, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it." She finally looked away from the mirror, towards Quinn. "On which note, I'm relieved that you're speaking to me again – if speaking is the correct word in this instance."

Quinn didn't hear. "I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel, but at least you don't have to be terrified all the time."

Rachel dampened a paper towel, glancing up at Quinn. "What are you so scared of?"

"The future. When all this is gone." She gestured at her face, trying not to even think of the fears from hearing voices, or what had happened with Santana. And Rachel, her mind added reluctantly.

Rachel really looked at her then. "Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but ... you're a lot more than that."

Quinn couldn't hold Rachel's eyes: her intense gaze made Quinn happy and uncomfortable at the same time. She didn't want to address the reasons why, so she just leaned back against the sink and allowed the brunette to wipe her eyes for her.

QqqqqqqqqQ

Lying in bed that night, Quinn couldn't get the incident out of her head.

Why had Rachel been staring at her during Jar of Hearts, and why had she run after her? And then there was the way Rachel had looked at her: she had clearly meant every word, both about her beauty and more. So Rachel believed in her (the thought made her heart leap disturbingly), but did it mean anything more than that?

Had Rachel been trying to say something?

It had been a big enough thing to admit that she herself liked girls. It was quite another to think of Rachel possibly liking her as more than a friend. Well, friend of sorts.

Seriously though? Rachel? It didn't make sense. Rachel was obsessed with boys. Was it about Finn, despite the truce?

But then the diva _had_ kissed Santana. They both had. The thought made her feel oddly hot.

QqqqqqqqqQ

Quinn finally broke up with Finn the day after prom. She tried to let him down nicely; he wasn't the guy for her, but he was a great guy, aside from the cheating and straying and constant ping ponging and his infuriating jealousy of Jesse ... well, he was all right.

Finn was confused. "Are you with someone else?"

"No. This just doesn't feel right anymore."

"Is it Sam?"

"It's not about Sam."

"Is it Puck?"

"Finn, just stop. There's no one else. Don't accuse me just because you don't want to be the only one who's after someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Finn said defensively.

"You attacked Jesse for no reason other than your own stupid jealousy."

"He was being inappropriate!"

"Not as inappropriate as you."

"That's total bulls-"

"I just can't do this with you any longer, Finn."

"Do what?"

Quinn sighed. "Lead you on, and let you lead me on. I thought I loved you, but then there was the drama last year, and everything with Rachel and I just can't keep doing this."

"Okay." Finn still looked skeptical.

There wasn't anyone else though. Not really. Santana was in love with Brittany, so that felt wrong, and Rachel ... well, it was complicated. And ridiculous – what the hell was she even thinking? Clearly she was losing her mind. And not just because of those damn animal things!

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**A/N 3:** The song that the cats "sing" is the Wonderfalls theme song (I Wonder Why the Wonderfalls) by Andy Partridge.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 5 Preview**

**Rainbow Puppies**

...

Mr Schuester finally arrived, and as he was giving them their new assignment, the Rainbow Puppies spoke again. "Boy needs some spring."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Quinn hissed under her breath.

"I'm going to guess that was directed at Mr Schuester rather than myself, Quinn, although I really don't understand your confusion. I should think the word Serenade would be perfectly self-evident."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn managed not to roll her eyes, and really, Rachel's attempts to be helpful were kind of cute. Wait, cute? Seriously? Quinn very nearly rolled her eyes at herself.

"Give him spring."

"Who?"

But the Puppies – and, surprisingly, Rachel – were silent.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**A/N 2:** Thanks so much for the great reviews, and the adds and follows. It's fun finding other Wonderfalls fans. And thanks also to my readers who are not familiar with Wonderfalls – as you may have guessed, it's kind of crazy, but it's a fun ride. I'm glad you've decided to give my story a chance!


	5. Rainbow Puppies

**A/N:** Sam is bi in this, just so you know.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Rainbow Puppies**

A couple of days later, Rachel wore a new sweater featuring two rainbow-colored puppies. Just in time for their first Glee session. "Of course," Quinn muttered.

Rachel sat beside her with a cheery, "Hello Quinn."

"Berry," Quinn said flatly. "What's with the sweater?"

Rachel's face fell. "Oh. I thought you would be over it now."

"Over it?" Quinn snapped, automatically on the defense.

"I thought you were just frustrated because we were acting at being friends but not truly friends, so your recent diatribe was actually your attempt to be a real friend and keep me from bad fashion choices."

"Seriously?"

"You can't deny that your methods are unusual."

"Not as unusual as you. Maybe I was channeling you or something."

"Yeah. I guess." Rachel looked intently at the ground, brow furrowed, and bit her lip.

After a lengthy silence, Quinn couldn't help herself. "Fine, you can wear the damn animal sweaters if you want to."

"Thank you, Quinn!" Rachel bounced across and kissed her cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn hissed, feeling her face heat.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, it's just how I thank my dads. It was reflex."

"Whatever."

"I won't do it again."

Quinn eyed Rachel's slumped form and wanted to tell her she wouldn't mind if she did do it again sometime, but then sighed and sat back in her seat. Things were already complicated enough.

The Rainbow Puppies chose that moment to say, "Make her day."

Quinn just shook her head minutely. Hadn't she done enough already? She'd okayed the damn sweaters, for goodness sake!

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Mr Schuester finally arrived, and as he was giving them their new assignment, the rainbow puppies spoke again. "Boy needs some spring."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Quinn hissed under her breath.

"I'm going to guess that was directed at Mr Schuester rather than myself, Quinn, although I really don't understand your confusion. I should think the word Serenade would be perfectly self-evident."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn managed not to roll her eyes, and really, Rachel's attempts to be helpful were kind of cute. Wait, cute? Seriously? Quinn very nearly rolled her eyes at herself.

"Give him spring."

"Who?"

But the Puppies – and, surprisingly, Rachel – were silent.

Quinn spent the session examining the guys. She figured spring had to mean positive energy or something, so she checked to see if any of them looked down. She was relieved when Finn seemed fine. (The breakup was still fresh, so space was good.) Puck was focused on Lauren (with the occasional sneak peek at the other girls) so nothing unusual there. Mike and Tina were being sickeningly cute as usual. Artie seemed to be his usual self. Kurt seemed fine, gossiping with Mercedes between songs.

She noticed Sam seemed distracted: he spent most of the session staring into space. He also glanced at Kurt a couple of times looking almost envious. What was that about? Oh, wait – she'd seen Mercedes and Sam dancing at prom. Maybe he liked her but wasn't game to ask her out or something? Quinn approached Sam after Glee. "Would you like a ride?"

"Sure. Thanks."

As they left the school, Quinn said, "Are you okay? How's your family?"

"We're hanging in there. It's a little easier now you guys are all helping out."

"Good. But I have to say, you don't quite seem like yourself today."

Sam burst into an unexpected speech. "What do you mean 'like yourself'? There is no 'like me.' Who knows who I am? No, I mean it. I thought I knew who I was but then I've been dealing with all this stuff since before I even moved here and I don't know who I am anymore and now Mercedes likes me and I don't know what to say but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Quinn tried to process. Where to start? "Are you saying that you're afraid of what people might say if you date Mercedes? Lima's not that close-minded. She's a beautiful girl, and you have a similar sense of humor; I think you'd be good for each other."

"No, you don't get it. I don't want to lie to her."

"Lie to her? You mean you're not over Santana?"

"It's not her. It's not even you. I just don't want to date any girls right now."

"Maybe your problem is popular girls."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam looked at her and pulled a face. "No offence."

"Hey, I said it," Quinn shrugged. "I wouldn't date one of us either." Quinn's eyes widened, realizing, "I mean-"

"It's okay. I get it."

Quinn could see that Sam had decided she meant a popular guy, but figured she didn't need to explain. It didn't matter. Her mother would never let her date a girl. She'd failed at Prom, just like everything else in her life.

She dropped Sam off hoping she'd helped lighten his mood a little, but with the niggling sense that she'd somehow missed the point.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The following day, Rachel's Carousel Horse confirmed it. (The diva seemed to have taken to wearing her animal sweaters more and more often. Quinn chose not to ask why – she wasn't sure she wanted to know.) "Lighten the load."

"What?"

"Boy needs some spring."

"Was I wrong about Sam, then?"

Quinn heard a cough, and looked up.

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"Quinn. May I ask why you were muttering into my chest?"

"It's not like I was touching..."

"Are you honestly going to make that the point of contention?"

"Right, yeah." Quinn said, looking away and trying desperately not to think about where her eyes had been. "It won't happen again."

To Quinn's relief, Rachel simply nodded and moved on. "Is Sam experiencing some new difficulties? I can try talking to him if that could help? As a disinterested party, I may be able to provide some assistance."

"But weren't you going to prom with him and Mercedes?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"And you both like Avatar." (So yeah, Quinn had accidentally read Rachel's To-Do list in her locker – but really it was Rachel's fault for chasing Finn and forcing Quinn to seek her out.)

"Quinn Fabray, are you trying to play matchmaker again?"

"No!" Quinn was horrified. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and lowered her voice. "No, I actually think he likes Mercedes. I'm not sure though; I tried to help but it doesn't seem to have worked..."

"Allow me."

Before Quinn could say another word, Rachel had skipped down the risers and was talking to Sam. Quinn couldn't help listening.

"Hello Sam!"

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"I would like to make a proposition, if I may?"

"Sure. I'm sure you will anyway."

"Thank you for your consideration of our time constraints. I would like to propose that you and I sing a duet together. Given that the situation is not complicated by either of us being in a relationship, I trust you'll have no objections."

"I guess..."

"Wonderful! We can meet up after Glee?"

"Um..."

"Fantastic! I'll see you then!" Rachel bounded back up the risers.

Sam was still in shock. "Whoa."

Kurt leaned over towards Sam. "Intense, isn't she?"

Sam turned to Kurt, then jumped slightly at seeing him so close. "Uh, yeah."

"I wonder if she's trying to win you over?"

Sam winced. "I hope not."

"Not your type?"

"Far from it."

"May I ask what your type is?"

"Nope."

"A hint?"

"Why?"

"I just never picked you and Quinn, so now I don't know what to expect."

"What's wrong with me and Quinn?"

"Well it didn't work out, so that's one. Plus you're nerdy in a totally cute way."

Sam looked at Kurt intently. "You think?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Sam broke into a smile but then looked down at his hands. "You know, I think Quinn actually likes that about me."

"Really?"

"Well, sort of. More as a friend thing, I guess."

"Uh huh."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

At Glee a couple of days later, Quinn noticed that Sam and Rachel seemed more comfortable around each other. They sat together, and it seemed like they'd bonded over their duet.

Quinn tried not to be jealous, but failed miserably. She ended up just staring and wishing she could join them.

Sam seemed quiet after Glee, but he accepted Quinn's offer of a ride. He mostly stared out the window, but snuck a couple of glances at Quinn as though he was trying to figure something out. As she pulled up, he finally turned to her, looking a little pale. "Can we talk?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just ... there's something I need to tell you. But please don't hate me, okay? And promise you'll hear me out."

"Whatever it is, just tell me. I'll listen."

"You're friends with Kurt, right?"

Quinn dropped her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, he's more into fashion than me and we disagree on favorite male gymnasts, but yeah, sort of."

"So, you don't care that he's gay?"

"No, I don't. I know my parents wouldn't approve, and I hate that it made him an atheist, but I personally can't believe that God would punish someone for being how He made them."

"Oh. Good."

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Well, the truth is, that on our first date, I kind of lied to you."

"You mean ... when I asked if you were gay?"

"Yeah. I'm not totally gay, but I let you assume I was straight. Really, though, I like guys and girls."

"Oh." That actually made sense. Quinn shrugged and smiled at Sam. "That's okay. I totally get it."

He smiled back, relieved, then added, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth at the time, but we'd only just met and I wasn't ready to face all that again if it got out."

"Again?"

"Bullying was the other reason my family moved here. Not the best place to go, I guess, but there were meant to be those jobs."

"So your parents know?"

"Yeah."

"And they're okay with it?"

"They're openminded Christians. I'm lucky like that."

"Yeah." Quinn couldn't help a flash of envy; if only her parents were more accepting.

Sam saw Quinn's expression, but didn't know what to say. Was it about being kicked out for being pregnant? Or was there something else?

Quinn glanced up at Sam hesitantly. "So would you say you're bi?"

"I dunno." Sam shrugged. "I guess maybe?"

Quinn suddenly thought of something. "But wait, even after the bullying at your old school, you would still have sung with Kurt when you first came here?"

"I gave him my word. Sure I hate bullying, but I try not to let narrow-minded people rule my life. Plus I love singing, and he's really good." Sam shrugged.

"You're braver than me."

"How do you mean?"

"I've always been afraid to do what I love if it might make people talk."

"Well, they do say fortune favors the brave or something."

"Yeah. Or something," Quinn smiled, feeling a little lighter.

"And hey, I'm not as brave as I sound; I've never even kissed a dude."

"Lucky you." Quinn said, then pulled a face. "Sorry. I mean, I like kissing, but I just really don't want to have sex again until I get married. Or, like, maybe ever. I never meant to before. Puck was a mistake."

"Yeah, I could tell. You didn't even want to date me."

"I'm sorry. It was just that bit too fresh."

"I get it. But can I ask how it happened with Puck? You don't have to answer."

"I was lonely and miserable, and he was charming. I just wanted to forget everything for a while, you know? Puck said what I wanted to hear." Quinn's voice was becoming fainter. "But the worst part is that I still miss a baby that was never really mine."

Sam leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "I know it doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Quinn relaxed into his arms.

"And thanks for listening."

"No, thank you for trusting me, and for caring. It's nice not to be alone."

"Same here."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

In Glee that Friday, Sam and Rachel performed a shamelessly ridiculous version of Can't Take My Eyes Off You.

_"You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you,<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive,<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you."<br>_  
>Sam sang to Mercedes instead of Rachel – he'd decided to just go for it and see what happened – and Rachel sang to everyone at different points (including Mercedes, who just laughed and rolled her eyes).<p>

Mercedes was more amused than swooning over Sam after the performance (which was okay with Sam but disappointed Rachel), but she did seem impressed by his lack of shame. Quinn was more amused by Rachel, who'd really played it up – she'd never seen the brunette look so cute. Dammit, not again!

But at least that helped distract her from the worst aspect. The song was like Take Me Or Leave Me all over again; Rachel had been more than simply cute.

She was flirty, and ... well, sexy.

Quinn could mostly accept that she found Rachel attractive, but what really scared her was that she'd never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she did Rachel during that song.

Those dark chocolate eyes bored into hers, challenging. Demanding. Teasing. As Rachel serenaded her, the desire to just jump up and kiss her got harder and harder to resist.

She almost gasped in relief when Rachel moved on and the intensity of her gaze was focused elsewhere.

Quinn spent the rest of the session lost in thought. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she lost all sense and self-control? And about Rachel of all people?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

That afternoon, Quinn dropped Sam at the motel again. The time since Glee had given her a chance to calm down and try to forget about Rachel's eyes. And lips. Again.

As they left the school, Quinn still had Rachel on the brain, but in a different way. "I meant to say, I'm sorry I unintentionally set Rachel onto you."

"Huh?"

"You know, the duet. Rachel getting you to serenade Mercedes."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. It was fun. Rachel's a surprisingly good duet partner, when you think about how much she likes to be the center of everything."

"Yeah. She really is good." Quinn smiled softly. She couldn't help it.

Sam stared at Quinn. "I've never understood you guys."

"That makes two of us."

"Hopefully someday you'll sort things out."

"I hope so. I'm trying to let my guard down around her, but it's hard to let her in, especially when we've been at odds for so long."

"Keep trying. I think it'd be totally worth the effort."

"Did Rachel say something?"

"No, not really. She was just concerned about you. It was sweet."

"Wait, so Rachel care- was worried about me?"

"Yeah. I gotta agree, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I think I'm getting to be more myself every day. But yeah, I've had a few off days lately."

"I know the feeling. Like, both points."

"I think you should tell Mercedes, when you're ready. She's the first person that Kurt told he was gay, and she kept his secret and watched his back."

"Thanks. I will."

"And I'm sorry I misunderstood you that first time. Sometimes when people are talking my eyes lock onto their lips and I can't seem to focus on their words."

"You mean you were thinking of kissing me?" Sam said hesitantly.

"No. It's just my eyes – I can't help but stare."

"Oh. Then is there someone else?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Don't ask me."

"With you, there's always someone else."

Quinn got defensive. "I'm not going to cheat again! I'm not my father!"

Sam said, "Oh, Quinn. I'm sorry," then reached across to hug her.

Quinn froze for a moment, but then returned the hug. "Yeah?"

"You will never be your father. I just meant that you like to have someone that you like." Sam flashed her a grin.

Quinn grinned back. "Thanks. I like that I could follow that. You're a good friend, Sam. Better than I deserve."

"No way. I'll never forget how hard you tried to keep my secret about my family despite all the rumors."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Sam told Mercedes that he liked her but warned her that he might also have a bit of a crush on her best friend. Mercedes was hesitant (would it be seriously weird if the three of them ever hung out together?), but she liked Sam – he was a nice guy and she figured he deserved a chance. Given that Kurt was pretty clearly into Blaine, she offered to go on a couple of secret dates with Sam to see if it would work out. As Quinn had pointed out, Mercedes and Sam did have a lot in common.

There were a couple of issues, though.

"Mercedes said it's really weird kissing me because I have girl lips."

"You want a hug to feel better?" Quinn teased.

"No."

"Then why did you come crying to me?"

"I didn't. I mean, that's not what I'm here about. Not really, anyway. When you broke up with Finn, he said you claimed it wasn't about someone else, but he kind of thought it was. So now that you're not dating a jock, I have to wonder. Did you mean I have girl's lips?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Finn still thinks I liked someone else? Dammit. I was trying not to hurt him; he's like a big dopey selfish puppy."

Sam dropped his brows slightly.

"...And I'm so glad you're sort of friends again because he's awesome?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nice save."

"I thought so."

"Seriously though. I know my mouth's kinda big and all but I like to think that it makes me a better singer, like it makes the songs sound better or something. What do you think? Do I have girl lips?"

"I know, right?"

"Huh? You mean you know Mercedes said that? Or did you mean the thing about a big mouth helping with singing?"

"I'm so glad you agree."

"Quinn! You're doing it again, aren't you?"

Quinn jerked and looked up at his eyes. "Doing what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. So, do my lips remind you of someone?"

"No."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"I know. I mean, I trust you, but it's not easy to say."

"It might help if you talk about it?"

Quinn sighed. "Well, your lips don't actually remind me of anyone's exactly, but I do have lips on the brain at the moment, so they're distracting."

"What do lips make you think about?"

"Kissing Rachel," Quinn blurted, then realized what she'd said and panicked. "I mean, I've never – not with her – but I just can't stop thinking about her lips. I used to mostly be able to stop myself staring, but it's gotten harder since Puck's party and even worse since you sang with her. I hate it!"

Sam was wide-eyed, but tried to calm Quinn down by teasing her, "Wow, you ramble when you're embarrassed. It's cute."

Quinn shook her head, frustrated. "I'm not like her! And I don't like her, not like that. It doesn't even make sense."

Sam just shrugged. "Why not?"

Quinn looked at Sam like he'd grown an extra head. "It's Rachel."

"So?"

"So it's insane. And ridiculous."

Sam looked into Quinn's eyes intently. "It's okay, you know? To want to kiss her."

"I know, I just- it's not that easy."

"Yeah, I know." Sam pulled her into a comforting hug.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, putting her arms around Sam gratefully. She was kind of annoyed with herself for admitting anything out loud. Those animal things hadn't even forced her to speak. But maybe it really would be okay, eventually. For now, she just had to ignore how she felt. For her mother. For her own sanity.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 3 Preview:**

**Truth Poodle**

Mr Schue bounded into the room. "I've got a fantastic new assignment for you all!" He wrote on the board. "TRUTH. Everyone knows that one of the hardest things is saying how you feel. So, we're going to sing it."

"In private?" Santana asked.

"No, in Glee club."

"Why the hell would we want to do that?"

"You're all friends here," Mr Schuester said, grinning madly.

"We're so not," Santana put in.

"Well now's your chance! Get your issues out."

"I'm really not convinced that's a good idea, Mr Schuester," Rachel said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure it will help fix any issues in the team's dynamic."


	6. Truth Poodle

**A/N:** I've extended the timeline throughout this story. At this point, it's still a few weeks until Nationals.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**Truth Poodle**

Quinn sat in Glee reminding herself that she would try to just be friends with Rachel. She could get over this ridiculous obsession with her lips, and her eyes, and- well, everything. Sure, she still found her frustrating sometimes, but honestly it was mostly because of her own issues; it wasn't Rachel's fault. She enjoyed talking to her. Teasing her. Getting a rise out of he- Wait, _friends_. She could do this.

Mr Schue bounded into the room. "I've got a fantastic new assignment for you all!" He wrote on the board. "TRUTH. Everyone knows that one of the hardest things is saying how you feel. So, we're going to sing it."

"In private?" Santana asked.

"No, in Glee club."

"Why the hell would we want to do that?"

"You're all friends here," Mr Schuester said, grinning madly.

"We're so not," Santana put in.

"Well now's your chance. Get your issues out."

"I really don't know if that's a good idea, Mr Schuester," Rachel said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure it will help fix any issues in the team's dynamic so we'll be perfectly prepared for Nationals."

Rachel looked close to tears. "But we're _not_ prepared for Nationals!"

"TRUTH will lead perfectly into preparing our songs for Nationals."

"What songs?" Santana demanded.

Mr Schue kept grinning, "Exactly. This assignment will be the perfect way to help us write some!"

Santana muttered something under her breath; Quinn was sure she caught at least a couple of swearwords.

After some further disputing with Mr Schue, Rachel and Santana eventually accepted defeat.

That was when Rachel's Poodle sweater spoke. "Sing it out."

Quinn was confused. "You want us to sing Sing again?" It came out louder than she intended.

"That's totally racist," Brittany said.

A couple of the others looked at Quinn or Brittany oddly; Finn just looked confused, like he was trying to work out if he agreed.

Santana had to respond. "What's with you, Q? You're speaking in riddles again."

"Oh. Uh, it's nothing. I just meant how Sing is totally an anthem about getting things out there." She was getting better at covering her slip-ups.

"Right." From her tone, Rachel knew something was up. Damn her and her paying attention!

"Sing her out," the Poodle clarified.

"Who?" Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Sing her out."

Quinn decided to stay quiet. (She was getting enough weird looks already.) Who, though? Santana, maybe? She'd definitely sounded the most scared by the idea of singing her feelings in public.

But what if that wasn't even what the poodle meant? Oh well, it was worth investigating.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn intercepted Santana after Glee. "Walk with me."

"What's up with you lately?"

Quinn just shrugged it off. "I think you need to sing it out."

"What?"

"You've had enough rest stops on your road to homosexual bliss."

"Have you been smoking something?"

"I'm here to help you admit that singing Landslide was in fact a Sapphic lovefest and you wants to get your groove on with Britts full-time."

"Okay, now that was just plain creepy."

"Fine, I'll say it my way. This thing with you and B has gone on long enough. Artie screwed up, so now's your chance to prove that you're not afraid to tell her how you feel."

"No. I can't."

"B needs us right now. She needs _you_. Artie's a jerk who doesn't deserve her – I can't believe he called her stupid! Our trio is messed up and pretty dysfunctional, but if nothing else, we're meant to stick up for her."

"Yeah, I know. But we're in high school."

"You have to try. I know you know that she's sensitive of people being ashamed of her."

Santana looked guilty. "Yeah."

Quinn figured there was really only one thing the Poodle could have meant by "sing her out," but it took her a moment to work up the courage to say anything. "You're already being teased about being a lesbian. Why not own it? If you show you're not afraid, maybe you'll win."

Santana shook her head, looking almost desperate. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I _am_ afraid. You know me. There's a reason you were still top dog on the Cheerios this year. I'm a minion. A kickass minion, but you're the HBIC."

"I'm afraid, too." Quinn admitted reluctantly.

"Why?"

"You seriously haven't figured it out?"

Santana examined the nervous blonde closely, and caught the sincerity in her eyes. "Are you saying ... you have it bad for Berry?"

"Well, not in those words, but yeah. But I'm not-"

"Score! I knew she liked you, but I wasn't sure if you knew you liked her."

"Wait, what? You mean she likes me? I wondered, but- how do you even know?"

"I have amazing gaydar."

"And so modest, too." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously, ask me. Anyone."

"Mercedes?"

"Straight."

"Puck?"

"Potential to be bi. I mean, he's a sex shark who's obsessed with Sam's mouth."

"Yeah, good point. Tina?"

"Mostly straight, but I figure she's got a thing for abs, and girls can have some seriously hot abs, so you never know."

Quinn nodded, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Ms Sylvester?"

"I think she'd be flexible."

"Okay, enough distractions. You need to tell her how you feel by singing to her in Glee."

"Ms Sylvester?" Santana asked, deadpan.

"I'd like to see that," Quinn smirked, "But you know who I mean."

"Berry?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Possessive, much?"

"Whatever."

"You should really sing with Berry. An upbeat song, not like that Unpretty one."

"That really wasn't what-"

"Oh, I know. I totally got the song. But I also saw how you two were looking at each other."

"But I didn't even like her then!"

"Oh, but you did. You just didn't know it."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but then had a thought. "I always have paid attention to her, even when I wanted to hate her, and I've always enjoyed arguing with her."

Santana smirked. "Yeah, you like being all up in her face."

"Well, she never backs down. And then of course there was You Keep Me Hanging On."

"Yeah. I mean, dancing with a bunch of girls while singing about wanting your boyfriend to set you free? So not straight."

Quinn pulled a face. "That's not all."

"Oh really? Dish."

"Well, one day I got ... 'all up in Rachel's face,' and warned her off Finn and told her she had no idea what I was feeling."

"Huh, I-"

"I'm not done." Quinn blushed. "That led to a daydream with the Cheerios dancing with me singing that song, but you were all sexy-dancing ... in football uniforms."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You're like, _so_ gay. I mean, I knew you were gay for Berry, and you've always liked the Cheerios uniforms _way_ too much, but I didn't realize you were _that_ gay."

"Are you done?"

"Hey, is that why you were so distracted when we made it to the big game?"

"Is what why?"

"Berry in a football uniform. What else?"

"Oh. Well, not consciously, not at the time. I was mostly just worried. But, well, I may have dreamed about it afterwards." Quinn blushed harder.

"How did this take you so long to figure out?"

"You seriously haven't noticed that I'm basically the queen of denial? I mean, I'm not stupid, but I still managed to convince myself that I could hide a pregnancy and give birth without my parents finding out."

"Point taken. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"And you told me to be brave," Santana said mockingly.

"But it's _Rachel_."

"So?" Santana demanded.

Quinn sighed. Maybe she was just doing it to herself? No one else seemed to see the issue. It was just so weird, after everything that had happened between them, with Finn and everything. "That's what Sam said."

Santana looked startled and maybe – just maybe – a little hurt. She hid it well. "You told Sam?"

"It just kind of slipped out."

"Uh huh. Look, you need to get over your issues. Sure, Rachel's kind of grating sometimes, but she's actually a pretty good person when she's not being selfish. Beats Finnocence any day."

"Am I dead? Well if I'm not dead, I _must_ be dreaming."

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's antics. "All I'm saying is you could do worse."

"Wow. But... Wow. But what about my mom? She'd throw me to the wolves. Well, the church, or my dad if they ever speak to each other again."

"Then maybe we need to work on that."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Please don't do anything stupid in some insane attempt to 'help' either of us."

"No promises."

"Just think first, okay? Not like when you tried to fight Lauren for Puck."

"She totally cheated."

Quinn looked at her, incredulous. "She's like twice your size. What did you expect?"

"Fine, I'll think first. Doesn't mean you're right."

"If you say so. And what about you and B? You'll sing to her?"

"Well, I sang Songbird to her a couple of weeks back, when all that 'Rumors' stuff was going on, so she already knows the truth about how I feel. I just need to work up to ... coming out."

"Songbird? Wow."

"Yeah," Santana drifted off into a secret smile, remembering.

Quinn looked away, feeling self-conscious. "Maybe you could sing a different kind of song? A bit bouncier or something?"

"Britt does love bounce." She jiggled her chest. "These babies a-"

"Ugh, no. Do not want details. Ever."

"Prude," Santana smirked. "You're just jealous of my luscious melons."

"Oh yeah, so jealous," Quinn scoffed. "That's why I got my dad to buy me a boob job."

Santana just grinned. "Whatever. And yeah, I'll try to find a way to prove to Britt that it's not her that's the problem."

"Okay," Quinn grinned back. "Sounds good."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

That night, Santana dropped around to Quinn's house and brought Brittany. Judy welcomed them warmly – she was happy that Quinn had finally "invited" her friends around again – and courteously said they were welcome back anytime.

Santana took full advantage; they came every night that week.

The first night, Santana and Brittany arrived with their pinkies linked, but otherwise had no physical contact, other than an occasional arm-brush as they sat on the couch watching cheerleading films with Quinn. (It was tradition, okay? They were doing their homework too.)

The second night, they also linked pinkies while they sat together. (Around doing their homework, naturally.)

The third night, Santana rested their linked hands on Brittany's thigh. As Quinn watched her mother covertly, she saw that Judy noticed, but chose to turn a blind eye.

The fourth night, their joined hands rested on Santana's stomach, just under her breasts.

The fifth night, they linked pinkies again, and Santana drew patterns on Brittany's thigh throughout the films. (They'd run out of cheerleading films, so they were now partway through rewatching Harry Potter. What? The movies weren't as good as the books, but they were fun. Britt loved the magic and the animals.)

"Why can't we have have pets at school?" Brittany pouted.

"We don't want them getting hurt," Santana pointed out gently.

"My bird liked being in my locker. I saved it."

"I know, B. You did."

"Maybe I can have a little owl at home, like Pigwidgeon. It can be friends with Lord Tubbington."

"I guess. Tubbs might scare it, though."

"No way. He loves birds."

"Yeah, I think he loves them too much. And what if they end up acting like Sylvester and Tweety?"

"Oh, yeah." Brittany's face fell. "The owl might hurt Lord Tubbington, and then I'd feel bad."

"Maybe some other time, then?"

"Yeah, okay." Brittany smiled and went back to watching the movie.

Quinn just smiled listening to the pair of them. They were so cute together when they didn't care what anyone else thought.

The sixth night, Santana and Brittany held hands all through dinner (it was Saturday and they were eating pizza, so it kind of worked), and during the films they lay back on the couch with Santana practically lying on Brittany, with B's arms around her. (Santana would have argued that it helped Britt through the scary bits, but it was actually for her. Bellatrix was scary, okay? But also super hot.)

Quinn spent most of these nights covertly watching her mother whenever she was in the room. She could have sworn that she caught a slight smile when her mother saw the girls snuggling on the couch. She hoped she was right. Maybe there was hope yet?

She knew it wouldn't be that easy for her, though. Her mother had always been more lenient with her friends, because they hadn't had a 'good Christian upbringing' like Quinn. Still, at least it was a start.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Santana had toyed with the idea of asking Quinn to sing If You Were Gay with her to help her out herself (gotta love the classics), but she changed her mind. She wasn't wimping out, it just wasn't time yet. Okay, fine, she was a coward, but then so was Q. (Not that that made it any less lame.)

Instead Santana and Brittany did a rousing duet of What Is This Feeling? It kind of worked – those who got subtext wondered what was up, the others just enjoyed the show.

Of course, B knew what it was about – in fact, she was the one who'd pointed out the sexual tension when the pair had first seen a bootleg of Wicked. Afterwards, they'd read the book together (well, more or less – admittedly they had skipped through a bunch of the later chapters).

Santana kept half an eye on their audience.

Puck smirked at them, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Santana almost thought she caught a flash of understanding under that horndog exterior. But Puck being Puck, she could have been wrong; it was hard to tell if he got the subtext or just thought the performance was hot.

Fashionista smiled knowingly, but somehow sympathetically at the same time. She spared him a brief eye roll, but smiled a little.

Wheezy, Fashionista, Q, Berry, and – surprisingly – Fake-blue-eyes and Abs added background vocals from their seats.

After the song, Santana returned to her seat beside Brittany, throwing the blonde a bright smile. Britt smiled back and offered her pinky, which Santana accepted with a smile.

Santana half-expected Berry to comment on the Sapphic subtext, but to her surprise, the girl was silent. A sidelong glance confirmed her suspicions; Berry had her brow creased and her eyes fixed on Q. So gay. No, _really_.

Mr Schue naturally asked how What Is This Feeling? related to the topic of truth, but Quinn just distracted him with some bullshit about how the pair had clashed the first time they'd met. (Fine, so it was kind of true. Santana had made some dumbass comment about Brittany's stupidity that very first day, but the minute she'd seen those blue eyes well up with tears, she'd done everything she could to make sure the blonde girl was never hurt like that again.)

Berry finally added her two cents. "I don't believe that Elphaba and Galinda hated each other at all, or even truly disliked one another. They were simply responding to something they both felt and didn't quite understand."

When Mr Schue asked her what she meant, Berry just flushed and fell silent. Yes! She was so totally right about Berry wanting Quinn. That was way too specific to be a coincidence!

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

There was a pause as everyone waited for Rachel to volunteer to go next, but she was still staring at Quinn. Quinn had felt Rachel's eyes on her earlier as she cheered on her friends during their song. Maybe Santana really _was_ right? Either way, she wasn't quite up to saying anything yet. Or singing it. But she was trying.

Quinn didn't want the others to notice Rachel's staring, so she jumped up and pulled Sam to his feet, drawing everyone's attention. "Okay, they've done their Wicked, let's do ours."

Quinn could've sworn she heard a muttered "Please not As Long As You're Mine," as she passed Rachel.

Quinn was Elphaba. She couldn't help watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she sang. _"I'm limited. _Just look at me._ I'm limited. And just look at you..."_

At the opening words, Rachel's face lit up momentarily. Favorite song? Relief? Something else? Then Rachel caught her eye and frowned, and Quinn – not knowing how to react – turned her full attention to Sam.

_"...you can do all I couldn't do. Glinda,"_ Quinn couldn't help a quick glance at Rachel, _"So now it's up to you. _For both of us._ Now it's up to you..."_

Sam started his part. _"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason..."_

Quinn continued singing with Sam, but directed the occasional glance at Rachel, and at Santana and Brittany. The song was for them, too. _"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for..."_

Sam smiled, _"But then I guess we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter anymore."_

After their overlapping verses, they sang together, _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better, __But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

As they finished, Kurt looked impressed. "Great job, guys," Mr Schue said. A few of the others looked a little shocked.

"What even was that?" Finn demanded.

"Sam and I are friends, remember?"

"Yeah, totally. Sure Quinn kinda hurt me, but I'm happier now," Sam said, trying not to look at Mercedes.

Quinn nodded, "We're both happier."

Rachel practically beamed. "I think it's a perfect song. Quinn and Sam were brave to make it about their friendship, when it could just as easily have been a song about a secret crush or something."

"Secret crush? That's so lame!"

Of course Finn wouldn't have a _secret_ crush. He didn't care who knew who he liked and when. So what if he was dating someone else. (So yeah, maybe Quinn wasn't quite over all of that.)

Everyone ignored Finn's outburst, while also avoiding eye contact with the others. (Except Mike and Tina, who just looked amused, and Rachel, who kept her eyes fixed on Quinn.)

Quinn refused to look at Rachel. Sam wouldn't look at Mercedes or Kurt. Mercedes, in turn, wouldn't look at Sam, but also tried to not look at Kurt. (What if he read something in her eyes?) Santana sighed and Brittany tightened her pinky lightly. Artie wouldn't look at any of the girls. Puck just shrugged and smirked pointedly at Lauren, who rolled her eyes.

As Quinn sat down, Rachel moved across to sit next to her. "I loved your performance, Quinn, but I don't believe you're Elphaba."

"Is it because I'm blonde?" Quinn tried to tease, but her heart just wasn't in it.

"You're not limited, Quinn."

"I am. Especially compared to you."

"You just need to learn to dream again, Quinn. It's not too late."

"How do you manage to be so damn positive all the time?"

"I don't." Rachel smiled a little sadly. "I'm not a robot. When I don't feel it, I pretend."

Quinn couldn't work out how to respond to that, and settled for an uncertain, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The bad days just motivate me to try even harder to get out of here. But you'll get out of here too, I know it."

"Thanks, Rachel. When you say it, I almost believe you."

Rachel broke into a smile, "You will yet."

Quinn shook her head, but couldn't help smiling back. "I guess we'll see."

At least they could be friends, even if Quinn kind of wished she was brave enough to try for more.

The Poodle had given Quinn a few disappointed glances, and repeated "Sing her out" a few times, but Quinn ignored it. She'd tried. Quinn figured at least Santana was one step closer, even if she had been too scared to actually come out. At least B was happier now. If it was good enough for them, it was good enough for her.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 7 Preview**

**Crouching Dragon, Pervy Unicorn**

...

Up until Brittany arrived, it was Quinn that really got Santana's attention. Wearing fitted jeans and a tank top, she even had a fancy holster with the laser-tag gear attached.

"What's with the gear, Q?"

Quinn was all innocence. "What do you mean?"

"We've all got these lousy-ass uncomfortable nylon harnesses, and you've got this badass fitted leather holster. What gives?"

Quinn sighed. "You're not going to let this one go, are you?"

"Not on your life."

"Fine. A few years ago, I started playing laser tag with my sister and her friends: my mom made me join them so I had 'friends.' I hated the harness, so she bribed me to keep going by buying me a custom-made holster."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm sure they would've bought me friends if they could have."

"No. I just never realised you were such a nerd," Santana smirked.

"Laser-tag is awesome," Quinn said defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"You're just jealous."

"No, you are."

"Okay, and apparently now you're five."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go tease Berry about her unicorn sweater. Wanna tag along?"


	7. Crouching Dragon, Pervy Unicorn

**Crouching Dragon, Pervy Unicorn**

Quinn had worked out a way of dealing with everything; she still refused to see a therapist – there was no way they'd ever believe her and she didn't want to be locked up somewhere – but she'd heard that therapists often get people to write down what they're feeling. Everyone always said poetry was the best way to get in touch with your emotions, so Quinn had started writing poems. Most of them sucked, but it really was surprisingly therapeutic. It helped her gradually work through everything she was feeling, even if she wasn't ready to tear down any more of her walls. It wasn't just about the animals and Rachel. It was _everything_.

Quinn had been trying to spend more time with her mom, but it was awkward, not helped by the fact they'd never been close, either emotionally or physically.

Quinn was trying to think of something they could do. She would steer clear of her confusion about Rachel, and what she now knew about Sam. (He was one of the few kids her mom knew outside of the Cheerios, she didn't want her mom judging him.)

As she stared blankly into her wardrobe, a familiar deep, musical voice offered a suggestion.

"Chinese Dragon."

Quinn stared for a second, then said, "You mean the restaurant?"

The Whale just looked at her and repeated "Chinese Dragon" more firmly.

"If you say so. Uh, thanks, Whale."

It felt weird to say that, but it felt ruder not to acknowledge him. (Even if the animals all loved being deliberately vague or obscure.)

Quinn finished changing and darted downstairs just as her mom got home. "How about we go out for dim sum?"

Her mom looked exhausted. "That sounds lovely."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

At the restaurant, Quinn soon saw a couple of familiar faces: Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, and a woman who seemed to be Tina's mother.

Seeing her, they smiled and waved, but Tina looked tense, and Mike looked a little anxious.

Tina's mother stopped to pay the bill, and as the others headed towards the exit, Quinn overheard Tina whisper-shouting at Mike, "Can we please do something not Asian? Anything! I'm so sick of reaching for lettuce and ending up with chicken feet!"

As the door closed behind the young couple, the Dragon behind the counter – a wooden carved one, that is, not a draconian server of food – said, "Guns."

Quinn looked up at him, confused, but turned back to her mom. She wouldn't talk to him here; enough people thought she was weird as it was. (Stupid Rachel and her stupid animal sweaters.)

Quinn and her mom had a chat about school and Glee, but Quinn tried to avoid any potentially difficult subjects.

This tactic meant she avoided all mention of Rachel, and barely mentioned Sam. She was also playing chicken with her mother on the subject of Santana and Brittany: if her mom didn't say anything, she wouldn't either. Of course, all of this all caused her to say even less than usual.

After a long silence, during which her mom visibly hesitated, she then asked after Rachel.

"I hope that Jewish girl – Rachel, isn't it? – is quite well? I remember you saying she's had problems with her throat in the past."

"Oh, no, Rachel's fine."

"What's she been doing with herself?"

"Oh, the usual. Singing amazingly, trying to steal all the solos, keeping the Glee club together, and plaguing my life in her free time." In a very different way than she used to, though, Quinn admitted to herself.

"Is she dating Finn again?" her mother asked.

"Surprisingly, no. She proposed a truce. I stopped teasing her and she stopped going after Finn. It helped, even if Finn started wanting her again. It's weird, but even though we're not dating anymore, Finn and I... " (wow, way to overexplain) "...she still hasn't gone after him." (Or maybe not so weird, Quinn added silently.)

"I know I said at prom that he's a nice young man, but I'm not so sure now. I'm glad you're not still with him, Quinnie. It can't have been good for your self-esteem. But what about that Sam boy? He's popular and cute, and seemed to care about you."

Quinn laughed, but even to her it sounded forced. "I don't think so, Mom."

"But why not?"

Quinn shrugged and decided to go with the obvious. "I cheated on him and he started seeing Santana."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, dear, but are you sure you don't want to see a therapist? You haven't been yourself lately, and cheating is bad for your bank accounts in heaven. Perhaps a therapist could help."

"Okay mom. I'm not saying yes, but I will think about it."

"That's good, sweetie."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn went to her closet when they got home; she needed to talk to the animals. (Except the cats – they were still in that box in the garage.) "Can one of you please tell me what the Chinese Dragon was on about?"

"Guns," The Whale intoned.

"No, I got that. But what about them?"

"Guns."

"You want me to shoot something?"

"Guns."

"You want me to shoot you?" She was starting to get irritated.

"Guns."

"Oh, wait, do you mean like laser tag?"

She could swear she heard a deep musical laugh.

"Creepy whale," she muttered as she started digging through her wardrobe. Where had she put that stuff?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

It didn't take Quinn long to get in touch with everyone from Glee, and soon enough most of them (it was as good as they could get) had managed to work their schedules around to set aside a day for laser tag.

It was on.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

They started with a meal at BreadstiX. It was hard to tell if Santana or Tina was more excited. Santana was stockpiling breadsticks (she'd already filled up Britt's handbag and her own, and was reaching for Quinn's), while Tina was eating her salad with comments like, "Yay, no feet!" and "Finally something that's not Asian!"

Mike just watched her, almost pouting, until she caught sight of his expression.

"It's okay, Mike. I don't hate myself, and I'm totally over the blue-eyes thing. I love being Asian; I just don't think that every single aspect of my life needs to reflect that. I'm proud of who I am."

Mike smiled proudly. "There's my girl!"

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay." Tina grinned teasingly. "Asian kiss?"

Mike just smiled adoringly and kissed her.

Puck fake-gagged, making Finn laugh so hard he inhaled a chunk of meat. Lauren pounded him on the back and nearly broke a rib; on the plus side, Finn didn't choke to death.

The bruising on Finn's back didn't keep him from the game. (Finn loved laser tag – it was totally like a real life but not actually real life first person shooter, so no one got hurt. How awesome is that?)

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Up until Brittany arrived, it was Quinn that really got Santana's attention. Wearing fitted jeans and a tank top, she even had a fancy holster with the laser-tag gear attached.

"What's with the gear, Q?"

Quinn was all innocence. "What do you mean?"

"We've all got these lousy-ass uncomfortable nylon harnesses, and you've got this badass fitted leather holster. What gives?"

Quinn sighed. "You're not going to let this one go, are you?"

"Not on your life."

"Fine. A few years ago, I started playing laser tag with my sister and her friends: my mom made me join them so I had 'friends.' I hated the harness, so she bribed me to keep going by buying me a custom-made holster."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm sure they would've bought me friends if they could have."

"No. I just never realised you were such a nerd," Santana smirked.

"Laser-tag is awesome," Quinn said defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"You're just jealous."

"No, you are."

"Okay, and apparently now you're five."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go tease Berry about her unicorn sweater. Wanna tag along?"

"No, I'm good."

Santana smirked. "Wimp."

Quinn had been a little nervous around Rachel ever since what she'd said about Elphaba and Glinda. Surely Santana couldn't actually be right about Rachel? And what if she was?

She didn't want to be attracted to Rachel. It made things too complicated. Maybe she could just kiss her and get it out of her system?

No. No way. Avoiding her was the best option.

Besides, what if the unicorn spoke?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Rachel had been eyeing Quinn throughout her conversation with Santana. What were they talking about?

And she knew Quinn was ridiculously pretty, but when did she get _that_ sexy?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Santana never actually made it over to Rachel to tease her. (Besides, she'd only really said that to mess with Quinn.) Instead Santana got distracted by Brittany's barely-there shorts and tank top.

They still weren't quite dating officially, but the trips to Quinn's house plus Santana's shamelessness in What Is This Feeling? had helped Brittany realize that Santana wasn't ashamed of her – she just wasn't ready to go public yet. Brittany was getting increasingly hopeful that she would be soon. She was getting better at waiting; the sweet lady kisses helped.

Santana was having more and more trouble holding back; she just wanted to get her mack on. Like, now. Well, they were all friends, right? Sort of?

She rationalized that it was dark in the laser tag place; no one would be able to see.

She just didn't really care anymore.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Mike and Tina were of course on the same team. It soon became clear that they were a fantastic team in everything. In laser-tag they were badass. Mike was a laser-tag ninja, and Tina was just plain sneaky.

They even defended each other: If one of them got shot, the other would take revenge, then stand guard until the other's gun was back in action.

Quinn alternated between playing sniper – she knew all the good hiding spots – and playing supercop by cutting a swathe through the opposing team.

Artie didn't come (family commitments), and Kurt and Mercedes were so bothered at the likelihood of messing up their hair and outfits that they chose to sit it out and talk. They came along and watched the game; it gave them plenty to gossip about.

They were especially focused on the behavior of the girls (but mostly Quinn), and the fact that the club's self-confessed badasses spent a fair chunk of the game making out (Lauren had finally decided she'd neutered Puck enough, and threw him a bone).

They soon found out that Rachel had terrible hand-eye coordination. She also had no idea how to handle a gun. If Quinn had felt like messing with her, she could have just followed Rachel, shooting at her.

As it was, she largely ignored her. That is, until she couldn't.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Rachel was tucked into a small alcove near her team's base. Red. (It was her favorite color.)

Quinn suddenly burst onto the scene. She executed a perfect commando roll and as she came to her feet she shot the other two red base guards, who hadn't even had a chance to react. (Not surprising, given it was Santana and Brittany and they were making out. Santana couldn't help it; Britt's dancer body overcame her inhibitions, and in the laser tag outfit, she could see a lot of it. And it was hot.)

Santana muttered a half-hearted "Bitch," before dragging Brittany off into a more secure hiding-place.

Quinn glanced at Rachel then checked the other entrances like a pro, sliding up to the edge, peeking her head around, then darting out gun first. It was badass. It was hot. Rachel forgot they were on opposing teams. She forgot she had a gun.

She could only stare.

Quinn turned, caught her eye, gave a slight smirk and ran off in the other direction. Huh. That was weird.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn only got shot once. It was Rachel's fault.

Rachel would have looked cute in the oversized harness and gun if not for her ridiculously short red shorts.

Those legs. And, well ... her other assets.

So yes, Quinn only got shot once, but she would never forget it. Santana wouldn't let her.

She was doing her supercop thing when she found Rachel cornered by Tina and Mike. They looked like they were torn between laughing and just shooting her; Rachel was holding the gun backwards. (It had actually been Brittany's suggestion: the blonde knew that if you let people underestimate you it gives you a better chance of surprising them. Plus she figured it might make some of the others feel sorry for Rachel and not shoot her – after all, she was pretty useless.)

Quinn almost shot Rachel in exasperation, but instead spoke to Tina and Mike. "How about you two go take care of Finn and Sam – they're holed up just outside the Blue base." The pair nodded and ran off, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone. The blonde immediately regretted her actions.

The unicorn on Rachel's sweater tossed its head. "Help her out."

Quinn muttered. "Yeah. Right."

"Quinn? Did you just say something? Why aren't you shooting me?"

"Help her out."

Quinn sighed and gave in. "I want to win fair and square. You can't even hold the gun." Quinn rolled her eyes, then put her gun in her holster and approached Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you...?" Rachel all but squeaked out. Damn, she looked hot. She even walked badass in that outfit.

Quinn went around behind Rachel and reached out to take her gun. She rotated the weapon and placed it back in Rachel's hand. "See, you hold it like this. You can sight by looking along the barrel."

Rachel just kind of squeaked.

"Here, I'll show you." Without thinking, Quinn slid down to Rachel's height, and then reached forward, unintentionally leaning into Rachel, and moved her arm into place. "See? Now you can see where the gun is pointing."

Rachel was hyperaware of Quinn's body pressed up against her all along her back. She drew in a shuddering breath.

Quinn felt the shudder and found she couldn't move away; her body wouldn't obey her. She breathed deeply and told herself, Don't think of Rachel's body.

"Did you say something?"

"No!" Shit shit shit!

"Language, Quinn," Rachel admonished.

"Just be quiet, okay? I can't think about you right now."

"But your pelvis is against my ass."

"Rachel!" Despite their position, Quinn sounded more scandalized than anything.

"What? It is. And I can feel your breasts..." Rachel closed her eyes. She was so turned on she couldn't even move.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with y-"

While they were distracted, Santana snuck up behind them and shot Quinn, before racing away laughing her ass off. (Not literally, of course.)

"Oh crap. I have to go." Quinn bolted before Rachel could say a word. She spent the rest of the game playing sniper, and trying to ignore her body.

She didn't even shoot Rachel once. She justified it to herself that everyone else was shooting her enough. It didn't even sound plausible in her own mind, but she didn't care.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 8 Preview**

**Low Down Cow**

Rachel wore a new animal sweater that week; it was a cow. Apparently not a very nice one – its comments throughout the day were more than a little disturbing, but then Glee _really_ set it off; apparently the singing inspired it or something.

"Sup, dawg."

Oh no. Not again.

"Get it _on_!"

What the hell?

The cow then started singing. "I'm going down down down down down to pus-"

"Shut up!" Quinn tried to be quiet, but she hated that song. It just felt so dirty.

"Quinn? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Rachel looked unconvinced. "Okay."


	8. Low Down Cow

**Low Down Cow**

Rachel wore a new animal sweater that week; it was a cow. Apparently not a very nice one – its comments throughout the day were more than a little disturbing, but then Glee really set it off; apparently the singing inspired it or something.

"Sup, dawg."

Oh no. Not again.

"Get it _on_!"

What the hell?

The cow started singing. "I'm going down down down down down to pus-"

"Shut up!" Quinn tried to be quiet, but she hated that song. It just felt so dirty. It disturbed her. Why the hell would someone write a song like that?

"Quinn? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Rachel looked unconvinced, but let it rest. "Okay."

A moment later, it started again. "I'm going down down-"

"Don't even think about finishing that!" Quinn hissed.

"Quinn? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Quinn took a deep breath and decided she could ignore the cow. They were already halfway through the class, surely it couldn't be that bad.

The cow sang the whole song through. Several times. "Down down down-"

Quinn desperately tried to ignore the cow, but its voice cut through everything, even the performances.

"I'm going down down down down down to pus-"

"Shut up!" Quinn finally exploded, unknowingly interrupting Rachel's performance of the FRIENDS theme song. "Just shut up! I don't know what your issues are but do not take them out on me! I don't want to hear your voice ever again! I hate you, you disgusting, creepy cow!"

"...You wanna go down down down..."

"Why the hell are you doing this to me, you freak? Just leave me the hell alone! I never want to see your stupid smug creepy face ever again!"

Quinn stormed out of the room, leaving the whole Glee club shocked and speechless behind her, but none more so than Rachel, who was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn was a little surprised at Rachel's knight in shining armor, but realized she shouldn't have been: he'd been Rachel's main advocate for the past two years.

It wasn't Finn.

Puck found her sitting up in the bleachers staring over the empty field. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice him approaching. "Where do you get off upsetting my hot Jewish friend?"

Quinn turned, a little startled, then saw who it was and grinned llightly, hoping to lighten the mood. "You mean Jewfro?"

"Ugh. Hell no. I only stick up for Jews that are worth it."

"You think she is?"

Puck looked Quinn in the eye and said firmly, "I do."

She sighed. "Yeah. I never meant to hurt her, okay? I'm working on fixing it."

"You better. You should've seen her face after you lef-"

"So you've never done anything you regretted?" Quinn was sad, not bitter; they'd both been at fault.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but I haven't forgotten Beth. I could never."

Quinn was silent so long that Puck was about to give up and leave, but then she said softly, "Me either."

"Maybe we could talk about her sometime?"

"Maybe."

Puck gave her a quick hug and a "Later," before swaggering off to join Lauren.

Quinn could only stare after him.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

_"How many times will it take  
>To get it right?"<em>

Over the rest of the day, Quinn made several attempts to apologize to Rachel about the incident, but the brunette wouldn't go anywhere near her. She left a note in Quinn's locker: **Leave me alone**.

It didn't help that Quinn herself was still traumatized by the experience in Glee class. It wasn't that the subject matter of the song horrified her (except it kind of did). No, it was the fact that anyone had ever even felt that it was suitable subject matter for a song. Not to mention it was misogynistic and racist. Just no.

She wasn't that against the idea of being with a girl. Not really. (Clearly.) But it would probably be a long time before she would be comfortable about being WITH a girl.

She'd always had intimacy issues; her mistake with Puck certainly hadn't helped. But she figured at least with a girl she couldn't get pregnant.

That thought just made her feel worse. She tried writing her thoughts and emotions down in poetry, but even that didn't help.

The writing was gradually helping her accept some things, though. Like Beth. She could actually think the name now without crying.

She went to the church again that night. Sometimes praying at home just wasn't enough. As always, she prayed for the ba- no, _Beth_, that she would have a good life. She also prayed (yet again) for Rachel, hoping that she hadn't hurt her too badly, and asking for forgiveness.

Why did she have to keep messing everything up? That rant to Rachel about never getting it right had been as much about herself as about Rachel. More, even. Why couldn't she get it right? Get the grades, get the guy (or girl), get friends she deserves. Instead she kept hurting every single freaking person who tried to let her in.

Her prayers devolved into questions. Why were the animals doing this to her? If they had good intentions, could she please find out what they were, so she could move on with her life? And if they had evil intentions, how could she stop them?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Several days passed. Rachel continued avoiding Quinn. She would arrive at Glee at the last minute, and leave first. She even excused herself from the room when Quinn tried to sing her apologies to her. Quinn didn't perform; she didn't have the heart. There was no point without Rachel there to hear.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn didn't feel that the Cow had been trying to warn her off a relationship with a girl; by its teasing tone, it had probably intended the opposite. Regardless, the unintended effect of its words had been huge.

She couldn't keep her mind off Rachel. She missed the brunette's presence in her life. Their banter. Sure, they were still inconsistent as friends, but they had been getting closer (except for the part where Quinn kept running away). And yeah, she found Rachel attractive. Who wouldn't?

She wanted to stop running, but she was still too scared. What if she was wrong about Rachel's feelings? And how would her mother react if she wasn't?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Babysitting Sam's siblings that week was the hardest it had ever been. She just couldn't stop agonizing over everything.

Wednesday's film was Stacey's choice, so they were rewatching Beauty and the Beast (again). Stevie had whined a little, but was soon sucked in. They always loved asking questions even though they must've seen the film a hundred times.

Stacey was curious about everything. "Why did Belle get all sad when the Beast was sick?"

Quinn said, "She realized she liked him a lot. She'd be sad if she lost him."

"But why does she like him?" Stevie asked.

"Maybe his fur is all soft?" Stacey suggested.

"Or she likes the talking teapots and stuff? They're fun!" Stevie put in.

"I think it started with his library," Quinn said.

Stevie looked confused. "But books are just dead trees."

"Yes, books are made out of dead trees, but the words are what really matters. Books are another world, one where you can go to get away from everything. And even if the people inside the books have problems, they all just go away when you close the pages-" Quinn broke off with a wrenching sob.

Stacey leaned across and put her arms around her, "Don't cry, Quinn."

At Stacey's words, the tears just fell harder, but Quinn tried to stifle the sobs. Quinn realized that what really worked for Belle and the Beast was that they'd understood each other. She'd never had that real a connection with any of the guys she'd dated.

Quinn put an arm around Stacey and closed her eyes, with a small, "Thanks, Stace." Maybe if she prayed hard enough, she'd wake up from the nightmare of these past few weeks.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

_"My best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just want to fix it somehow... "<em>

That night in bed, Quinn was – yet again – kept awake by her thoughts.

What kept her awake tonight was (strangely enough) Beauty and the Beast. And, (perhaps even more strangely, lately), was that it wasn't because of talking creatures on the DVD cover or anything.

It was the thoughts the film had prompted.

The funny thing was, Rachel had always been able to get through Quinn's barriers, just as Quinn had always known what to say to hurt Rachel. It had helped Rachel write her song for Regionals, even if that was a total accident. Sure, she'd actually been trying to help that time, but, well – things didn't always happen how you planned. Quinn could be a poster girl for the truth of that statement, in so many ways. She still prayed for forgiveness for all the times she'd made Rachel cry.

Maybe they really did understand each other? They'd certainly begun to get closer, until she'd freaked out, ruining things yet again.

Quinn realized there was only one solution; she just had to be brave enough to give it a shot.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Okay, scratch that: the real issue here was getting Rachel to stay in a room alone with her. Quinn finally admitted defeat and went to Santana for help.

"Rachel still won't talk to me! Worse, she's actively avoiding me!"

"Well, duh."

"But I-"

"You called her a freak and told her to stay away from you. What did you expect?"

"Yeah, but I've been trying to tell her that I wasn't talking to her!"

"You were looking right at her. Well actually, more at her surprisingly luscious chest melons."

"Oh," Quinn blushed on realizing that she'd been caught staring at Rachel's chest. "Well, I wasn't."

Santana looked unconvinced. "Uh huh."

"Look, just please convince Rachel to talk to me. I need to explain myself."

"You can start with me."

"Let's just say that I'm finally willing to tell her the truth about myself."

"Wow, getting brave, Q."

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously, I'm proud of you."

"Wow. Did hell just free-"

"Don't even. And I'll shank you if any of this gets out. I'm not some kind of Lesbian Whisperer."

"But you'll help?"

"As much as it pains me, yes."

"Thanks, S."

"Whatevs."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Santana took the simple approach; she caught Rachel at her locker. Rachel looked startled to see her, but greeted her politely. "Hello Santana, to what do I owe the ple-"

"Can it, Shorty. You need to listen to me."

"Okay...?" Rachel was startled, but not upset – Santana had almost made the name sound like a friendly nickname. Almost.

"You need to give Q another chance. It's not like you haven't forgiven her for worse shit than that."

"But she said I was disg-"

"Yeah, I know she hurt your feelings or whatever, but you really need to listen to her."

"I'm pleased to see you care, bu-"

"Screw emotions and shit, her moping is throwing me off my game. Fix it."

"Thanks. I think." Rachel smiled tentatively.

"Whatever." The Latina rolled her eyes.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Rachel was still mildly apprehensive, but she arranged a place and time to speak with Quinn the following day. Quinn faltered at the door to the choir room, telling herself not to run away, and glanced through the window.

Rachel – yet again – wore one of her animal sweaters. This one was covered in rabbits. Quinn distracted herself by wondering what noise a rabbit makes.

The rabbits didn't make a sound.

Quinn forced herself to open the door; she needed to do this. "Hi Rachel."

Rachel looked a little wary. "Quinn."

"Thanks for meeting me."

"Blame your psycho friend or kiss-buddy or whatever she is."

Quinn ignored the implied question. "Santana didn't threaten you, did she?"

"Well, no." Rachel admitted. "She was almost nice. You know, for her."

"It always shocks me too," Quinn smiled slightly. "Okay, so, I have an apology and an explanation. I'm so sorry that I hurt you – I really, really am – but you need to hear the explanation because the apology won't make any sense out of context."

Quinn's pre-apology apology was enough for Rachel to be open to giving her another chance; it's not like she hadn't already forgiven her for years of bullying. "Well, I have to confess you've piqued my curiosity."

"You're going to think I'm insane."

"I have a high tolerance for the unexpected or surreal."

"Oh, yeah, you're in the Nessy Club, right?"

"Are you thinking of joining?" Rachel said hopefully.

"No. I just remembered from last year's yearbook." (She'd idly watched Santana and Brittany deface it the previous year, but Rachel didn't need to know that detail.)

"Oh." Rachel's smile faded.

Quinn didn't see; she was lost in thought. "So, you have the ability to accept the seemingly impossible?"

"Yes. Within reason."

"How does reason come into it?"

"Well, when one is provided with photographic or anecdotal evidence from a reliable source-"

"Okay okay." Quinn held up her hands in defeat. "I'm just saying, please give me a chance, even if my story sounds impossible."

Rachel grinned slyly. "I try to believe six impossible things before breakfast."

"Good quote," Quinn grinned back. "I just hope you haven't used up today's belief quota already."

"Never. But you're just making me need to hear your story more."

"Well, I just have to say, I really am incredibly sorry you were hurt by my words, but please believe me, I wasn't talking to you."

"You were looking right at me."

"I wasn't actually. As Santana so delightfully put it, I looked like I was staring at your 'chest melons.'"

"Well, admittedly I did think you were avoiding eye contact in a rather unusual manner..."

Quinn blushed and wished she hadn't said anything. "So. I really should tell you my story."

"Yes. Please do."

"I'll start at the beginning. You know about the pregnancy, of course, but you don't know how it happened."

"Go ahead."

"At the time, I thought I'd achieved so much. I was Captain of the Cheerios. I had Finn. I had friends. People parted like the Red Sea when I came down the hall. I thought I was happy, but something was missing. I saw that I was starting to lose Finn and that made me realize that I didn't have friends. Not really. We didn't trust each other or share secrets. I had no one to talk to: I was still alone.

"That realization took me back to middle school and I regressed to the painfully lonely, overweight girl I was then. So, on that day I lost all my good sense and went to a party, got drunk, and had sex with Puck. Just to try to feel normal. Less alone. Less fat. He made me feel wanted. Special. I just wanted someone to love me."

Rachel was shocked at the extent of Quinn's loneliness. "I'd noticed you looked alone sometimes, but I never realized..."

"Please, just let me get this out. Of course, I got punished for my stupidity; I lost it all. I lost the Cheerios, then my 'friends,' my status, and finally Finn. And I still didn't have that one elusive element. Was I that undeserving of love?"

Rachel couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You weren't being punished, Quinn. This wasn't your fault. You made a mistake."

Quinn choked back a sob. "I know," she said softly, almost inaudibly. She didn't really think she had been punished, not anymore, but she was surprised at the relief she felt hearing someone else say it, even now. Quinn tried to get herself back under control, then finally looked up at Rachel, still teary. "You don't know how much I wanted to accept your second friendship offer. But I was too proud to admit that I needed a friend, and too scared to open myself up to anyone – to make myself vulnerable. So I lost my chance and I was still alone."

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder."

"None of this is your fault, Rachel. If you'd pushed harder, I would have just pushed you away harder. That's why I slapped you at prom. I was scared."

"But why?"

"First you need to know how it all changed."

Rachel looked perplexed. "How what changed?"

"Have you ever seen Joan of Arcadia?"

"Yes. God comes to Joan in the form of different people and gives her cryptic clues that help improve the life of Joan and those around her."

"Yes. Exactly."

"I really don't see the relevance..."

"Well, apparently I'm the new Joan, except that the voices have been coming from things with animal faces, like your sweaters."

"Wait, so you mean you really did hear my owl talking? And when you were looking towards my breasts you were actually looking at the animals on my sweaters?"

Quinn stared at Rachel, trying to gauge her reaction. "Yes?"

"I must confess, I'm disappointed."

"What? Why? Not weird enough for you? Too hard to prove?"

"No, I believe you. It makes sense. I was just hoping that you were going to say you secretly... Oh never mind."

"What?"

"I was hoping you had a crush on me." Rachel blurted.

Quinn hesitated, not quite meeting Rachel's eyes. She was a little thrown by Rachel's easy acceptance and the change of subject, but she couldn't help feeling something she hadn't felt properly in a long time: hope. She managed to say, "You thought that was impossible?"

Rachel looked almost hopeful. "Are you saying it's not?"

"Well, I made the link with Joan of Arcadia because I suspect – or at least hope – that the voices come from God. They seem benevolent, for the most part. They've made good things happen, and helped me realize something about myself that's ultimately made me happier, even if I may never be able to tell my mother."

"Which is?"

"Which is that I like girls."

Rachel looked at her intently. "You do? Really?"

"Yeah."

"So ... you and Santana?"

"It was just that one time," Quinn blushed.

"Yes, she said."

"You asked?"

"I had to know."

"So, are you saying you like girls?" Quinn finally made herself ask.

"No. Not in general. Not really. But I am attracted to you."

Quinn froze, wondering if she'd just imagined those words. "You are? Really? But why me?"

"Because you're you," Rachel said simply. "You know I think you're more than just pretty – meaning both your potential and your appearance – but your opinion mattered to me long before I realized why."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Admittedly I initially tried to suppress my feelings, but only because I didn't believe you could ever reciprocate."

"But if it's just me, then why did you kiss Santana?"

"Curiosity," Rachel shrugged. "I later realized it was mostly because I'd just seen her kiss you. She's very pretty, but she's not my type."

"Why not?"

"She's not you." Rachel shrugged. "Similarly, while I acknowledge that Brittany is a talented dancer with an attractive physique, her body doesn't elicit any of the reactions in me that your sexy dancing does."

"You find my dancing sexy?"

"You should have seen yourself in Empire State of Mind. Not that I recognized what I was feeling then. I rationalized it as appreciation of a talented dancer."

"Stop, please. You know this can't work, Rachel."

"What can't?"

"Us."

"Why not? You like me, don't you?"

"Sure I do, but my mom's just not ready for something like this. She's still not over Be- what happened last year."

"Would she ever be ready for us dating, Quinn? I'm a Jew and a girl; I don't think either would be on her list of desirable qualities."

"Just give me some time to think, okay?"

"Are you-"

"Please, just give me a couple of days. I hadn't really believed you'd actu- I mean, I need a plan. Something."

Rachel looked like she wanted to argue, but instead simply said, "Okay." She could do this. Couldn't she? What was another couple of days, really?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**CHAPTER 9 Preview**

**Squirrel Daze**

Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her constantly over the following two days, but she did wait. Unwillingly, hopefully, desperately, but she waited.

After some serious thought and plotting with Santana (and, separately, Sam), Quinn sought Rachel out after Glee on the second day. Rachel looked like she was barely holding it together; she needed to know.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who's favorited/tracking me or this story, and to my reviewers - the messages really make my day!

**A/N 2:** My apologies to anyone who likes the song at the start – Quinn's opinions are not intended to judge anyone. Please keep in mind that she's from a repressed religious household.

**A/N 3:** Just so you know, I don't actually hate Finn. I just don't like him very much. :P I like his mature moments, but it worked best for this story to write him this way.

**A/N 4:** I love the cow creamer in Wonderfalls (she's one of my favourites) but this sweater just had to be a cow. Blame the muse.


	9. Squirrel Daze

**Squirrel Daze**

Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her constantly over the following two days, but she waited. Unwillingly, hopefully, desperately, she waited.

After some serious thought and plotting with Santana (and, separately, Sam), Quinn sought Rachel out after Glee on the second day. Rachel looked like she was barely holding it together; she needed to know.

Quinn jumped straight to the point. "Look, I know I'm not perfect and I'm sure we'll have our issues, but you know more about me than anyone else and you're still interested, so I think we might be in with a chance."

"Are you saying you want to go out with me?"

"I am."

"Then yes. Of course!" Rachel leapt at Quinn and had her arms around her before the other girl had a chance to take a breath. "But are you sure your mom will be okay with it?"

Quinn almost staggered under the force of Rachel's embrace, but it gave her the strength to continue. She shrugged as calmly as she could manage. "Well she figured out I was pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if she suspected I liked girls even before I knew."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

Rachel's arms dropped and she took a step back. "Nothing?"

Quinn shook her head, already missing Rachel's warmth. "Nothing. She didn't do anything then, and I doubt she'll do anything now."

"So your big plan is to do nothing?" Rachel sounded incredulous.

"Yes," Quinn said calmly. "We'll just have to be a little circumspect."

"That word is not in my vocabulary, Quinn."

"Oh really?" Quinn challenged teasingly.

"Okay, fine, it is, but it's really not my preferred method of operation."

"I know it's not ideal, but I really want to try."

"Me too," Rachel admitted with a small smile, which Quinn returned.

"But are you sure you're okay with me hearing voices?"

"Why not? They've done good things, haven't they?"

"To be honest, sometimes I think they're just trying to drive me crazy. I only lost it in class because of that disgusting cow sweater."

"I'm sorry – I had no idea. I'll dispose of it."

"That would be great. But it's hardly your fault; you couldn't have known."

"I still feel bad for putting you through all that; I have to confess I started wearing my animal sweaters more because you talked to me when I wore them. I'm so sorry, I honestly had no idea what they were doing to you."

"It's okay. It's not like you were doing it to torture me. Not that I would've blamed you if you had."

Rachel shook her head. "Please tell me if anything else happens with the animals. And promise you won't run away or ignore me again?"

"I'll try not to. Honestly, I think you might be stuck with me, unless the animals mess with me big time, and I try to kick their asses and get locked up in some nuthouse."

"So maybe don't try to kick their asses?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, I might try that."

"I'd be happier without the might."

"Well, it's not like I could actually hurt most of them without hurting you."

"Hurting me?"

"They're your sweaters. For starters, you _wear_ them. Besides, don't they have sentimental value or something?"

"Only the owl."

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"It was the last one my dads bought for me. And yes, I know my animal sweaters are lame and I look like an overgrown child, but ever since that sweater my dads have just given me an allowance so I can choose my own clothes and I miss them trying to find the right thing for me, even though what they chose was never really right at all."

"I actually like your sweaters. They're oddly endearing."

"Really? I though you hated them, even before they started talking to you."

"I never hated them, I just thought I did. I was actually jealous that you just wore whatever the hell you wanted. It made me wish I didn't care what people thought of me."

"So you don't care now?"

"Not really. I wasn't happy when I was popular."

"But you are now?"

"Those animal things may have nearly driven me crazy on several occasions, but yeah, I am, and not only because they pushed me to get closer to you. I finally have friends in Santana and Brittany, and in Sam. I think Puck and I might even get there yet."

"I'm happy to hear that," Rachel smiled widely.

"But are you sure you're okay with this? With me? I've got issues, and okay sure the animals actually have helped me, but I'm still trying to deal with most of my problems. I may never really get over them."

"I'm okay with it. I like _you_, Quinn, issues and all. Honestly, you talking to those animal things and acting all weird and cute and in denial about it kind of won me over."

"You thought my crazy was cute?"

"Absolutely."

"You're insane."

"Then I'm in good company," Rachel grinned.

"I'm sure it wasn't all cute."

"Well, no, but it was just that one time, and it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I know, but I still feel terrible about it. Then of course there's that squirrel sweater." Quinn blushed.

"The squirrel sweater? What does it say?"

Quinn only blushed harder. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

Quinn was worried; Rachel sounded like she was up to something. It wasn't hard to guess what. But she wouldn't, would she?

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

She would.

The very next day Rachel greeted Quinn with a beaming smile and the squirrel sweater. Quinn pointedly ignored her cheery greeting and immediately turned and walked the other way, but not before she heard, "Nut up and sing her out..."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn covertly texted Rachel during their first class. **Are you TRYING to torture me now?**

**_No, but you blushed. I was curious._**

**You couldn't satisfy your curiosity in private or something?**

**_I'm sorry, I couldn't help it._**

**It's okay. The squirrel kind of had a point.**

**_Which was?_**

**Tell you later.**

**_Aww, Quinn. Please tell me now?_**

**Nope.**

**_Pretty please?_**

**Not gonna happen.**

**_With a cherry on top?_**

**Nope. (And don't you mean a Berry? ;))**

**_Haha, you're hilarious... Will you tell me now?_**

Quinn actually laughed out loud when she read that response; she could totally imagine Rachel's tone as she humored her, hoping to get the answer. A moment later she glanced up and realized everyone in her class was staring. Oops.

After another couple of attempts (which Quinn didn't see immediately, having put away her phone), Rachel gave up and waited. (Impatiently, naturally.) Every time they walked past each other for the rest of that day, Rachel looked at Quinn pleadingly. Quinn ignored her the first few times, but after that she couldn't help smirking slightly. She was having fun with this.

Rachel kind of loved that smirk. It almost made the wait worthwhile. Almost.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Quinn found Rachel in the choir room during the final class of the day; their free session. She'd finally made her decision. "Forget circumspect, let's sing together in Glee."

"Really?" Rachel said hopefully, but then hesitated. "But what about your mom?"

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. She was a little worried, but she tried not to care. "Santana's been working on her. Besides, half the school knew I was pregnant and my mom only found out because of Finn."

"Oh. Then what about Finn?"

"He'd be too embarrassed to say anything."

"I concede your point." They both knew Finn wouldn't want people thinking he turns girls gay. (Because he would so see it that way.)

Quinn was resolved. "We can do this."

"Did you want to sing anything in particular?"

"I've got the perfect song."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Can I please at least have a hint? I hate waiting!"

"You'll live," Quinn smirked.

"You're such a tease."

"You love it."

Rachel pouted, "Well, yes, but you're still evil."

Quinn rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smile. "You're such a dork."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, grinning, "You love it."

"Yeah, I do. What on earth is wrong with me?"

Rachel huffed in response to Quinn's teasing, and Quinn just had to laugh. (Wanting to kiss her was a _very_ close second.)

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

The next day Quinn used their lunch break to demo her song in the choir room. It was just the pair of them. On hearing the opening music, Rachel immediately jumped to her feet and starting dancing around, her face lighting up with the biggest, brightest smile Quinn had ever seen; she couldn't help but smile back.

"_Ohhh, makes me wanna dance,_

_Ohhh, It's a new romance,_

_Ohhh, I look into your eyes,_

_Ohhh, Best years of our lives!"_

Rachel bounced over to Quinn and grabbed her hand. By the end of the song, they were both singing along loudly and dancing around, with no thought of anyone hearing them.

Quinn loved how Rachel managed to be both adorable and sexy at the same time. She was cuteness and light one moment, and the next her teasing dancing and her flirty glances were nearly too much to handle.

When the music stopped, they stared at each for a moment, still smiling and laughing. Quinn was enjoying every moment, full of relief that it no longer felt wrong to want to kiss Rachel.

Rachel caught Quinn's eye and smirked. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Quinn took a deep breath, and then rushed out, "Do you realize we haven't kissed yet?"

"What was that?" Rachel's eyes widened.

Quinn didn't repeat herself; she didn't even speak. Before Rachel could take a breath, Quinn was in front of her, hazel eyes flickering between her mouth and darkened chocolate eyes.

Rachel gasped as Quinn's lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

Quinn hesitated, a breath between them, before her mouth descended on Rachel's. Rachel was an endearing mix of confident and tentative; although she'd been reluctant to make the first move (she hadn't wanted to scare Quinn off), she was certainly happy to make the second one. They started out kissing lightly, just lips, but then Rachel laced her fingers through Quinn's hair and pulled her closer. Quinn gasped, and Rachel took the opportunity to slide her tongue along Quinn's teasingly; the blonde barely managed to hold in a moan. Quinn somehow found herself licking Rachel's bottom lip and then nibbling it gently; a loud moan from the shorter girl caused them to break apart, both ridiculously flushed, suddenly remembering where they were.

Quinn made sure they didn't have an audience, then leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear. "That was only the beginning."

Rachel shook her head, still smiling and blushing. "You really are all about the teasing."

"I'm not against a little pleasing."

"Really?" Rachel lit up, hopeful.

Quinn chuckled, then repeated pointedly, "A little."

Rachel let out a short burst of laughter and hid her face in embarrassment.

Quinn just grinned and tickled Rachel, who stifled a giggle, before grabbing Quinn's hands and kissing them, stopping her dead. Quinn was blushing again, or maybe _still_; if they kept this up she might blow a blood vessel or something.

Rachel simply shrugged and smiled suggestively. "I can handle a little teasing."

"I'm sure you can."

Rachel suddenly closed the distance between their mouths. They lost all sense of time until they heard the bell ring for the end of lunch and jumped apart again.

Rachel spoke first, still flushed and straightening her clothes, but trying to ease into their return to the real world. "So, Shrek, huh?"

Quinn laughed at the change in mood. "Well, yes, but not _because_ it was in Shrek."

"So you don't think I'm secretly an ogre?" Rachel teased.

"You're not an ogre. You're like the opposite of an ogre."

"You mean a dwarf?"

"No, of course not! You know what I meant!"

"Of course. Doesn't mean it's not fun to tease you."

"Funny."

"Aww, Quinn, come on – it was a _little_ funny."

Quinn grinned. "A _little_? Are you just trying to get a rise out of me now?"

Rachel crossed her arms in mock annoyance. "Certainly not."

Quinn raised her eyebrow pointedly, "Okay, if you say so."

Their eyes met, and next thing they knew they were both laughing at their own ridiculousness.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

They managed to set aside time every day for the rest of that week to practice the song. On the second day, Rachel made an announcement.

"I'm planning to wear a different animal sweater every day from now on. Well, I'll have to start repeating them after a couple of weeks, but..."

"Okay. Um, why?"

Rachel shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What if they need to help someone?"

Quinn couldn't help thinking how surreal the whole situation was: her _girlfriend_ was wearing dorky animal sweaters in case the animals on them needed to talk to her. (You know, save the cheerleader save the world or whatever. Or just play matchmaker like they usually did. Whichever.) And the most surreal part of all? Quinn found it really sweet and totally adorable. See? Surreal.

The third day, Rachel finally got brave enough to ask a question that she'd been wanting to ask Quinn for weeks. "Do you think we could maybe write a song for Nationals together?"

"Yeah, because it went so well last time," Quinn said sarcastically.

"You _did_ help," Rachel pointed out. "And you were right. It's not your fault I pushed you too far."

"It wasn't you, really. You touched a nerve because I'd begun to realize I didn't want a life with Finn, but I couldn't understand why it felt so wrong."

"Oh."

At that point, Rachel's sweater spoke up for the first time since that disgusting Cow. Today's sweater was the Poodle. "Get your words out."

Quinn looked at the Poodle. "My words?"

Rachel followed Quinn's gaze, then Quinn's question sank in and Rachel looked up at her expectantly. "Quinn? Did the Poodle say something?"

"Yeah, she wants me to 'Get my words out.'"

"What does that mean?"

Quinn sighed, and said reluctantly, "I think I might know."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, I've been writing poems for the past few weeks, trying to use them to work through my issues. It was an idea I got when people kept suggesting therapy."

"Santana?"

"Surprisingly, no. My mom was first, then you."

"Oh. So did you go to someone?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"No. How could I?"

"Oh. Of course. Then did the poems help?"

"Yeah, they did, actually. And I might have something we can use. But you can't tell anyone I wrote it."

"Okay, sure, anything." Rachel was too excited to really pay much attention.

Quinn reached into her backpack and pulled out a small notebook and started flipping through it, trying to focus on thoughts rather than emotions. "There's a section for each of the issues I've been trying to deal with. The animals. My family. Bullying. You. My sexuality. Popularity. The bab... Beth," Quinn corrected herself. "Beth," she repeated softly, looking up at Rachel. "It's a pretty name."

"It is," Rachel smiled, reaching out a hand and lacing her fingers through Quinn's.

Quinn just smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Thanks."

Rachel knew it wasn't for agreeing. "Anytime."

Quinn wiped her eyes where a couple of tears had escaped, and flipped to the Rachel section. "Read this one."

Rachel read it intently, then glanced up at Quinn, wide-eyed, and read it through again. "Wow, you wrote this?"

Quinn, apprehensive, hadn't taken her eyes off Rachel. "Yep."

"About me?"

"Yes." Still nervous, Quinn started to ramble. "It was after that whole TRUTH thing, but I was kind of thinking about Get It Right, and also really hoping that Santana was right about you liking me because I really didn't want to look stupid if you didn't fe-"

Quinn didn't get to finish her sentence, because she suddenly found herself with an armful of Rachel Berry. "This poem is incredible, Quinn! I can't believe you'd been keeping all that feeling bottled up inside."

"Uh, wow, thanks. So I'm guessing you think it could be a possibility for Nationals?"

Rachel smiled confidently. "This _is_ our first song for Nationals."

They decided to sing the Shrek song in Glee that day, so they could get started rewriting Quinn's poem. Quinn knew the implications of singing Best Years of Our Lives in Glee, but she tried not to think about it; she'd chosen that song on purpose, and besides, she really wanted to perform a happy song with Rachel before they sang her feelings together.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

By the end of lunch, they were ready for Glee. The song didn't match the theme at all – it was LYRICS or WORDS or something, because they were supposed to be writing their own songs again – but they didn't care. They already had their Nationals song.

"Does anyone have a song ready?" Mr Schue asked.

"We have a song," Rachel beamed, waving to Quinn to come and join her.

Quinn suddenly realized what they were about to do and almost ran away (yet again), but Santana managed to catch her eye. The Latina raised her eyebrows and gestured subtly at Rachel, who was looking at Quinn hopefully, puppy-dog eyes and all. Quinn took a deep breath. Well, it had to happen sometime. As she went to join a nervous-excited-smiling Rachel, she figured she'd better give the others some idea of what to expect. "We didn't write this or anything, but there's something we need to say. Just pretend we're still doing TRUTH or whatever."

Everyone (except Santana) eyed them curiously. She was the only one who'd been told of this plan; Quinn knew she'd need _someone_ to stop her running away. Sam looked slightly surprised, but hopeful. Brittany looked excited; Quinn couldn't tell if she'd guessed or was just happy to see her friends perform.

Quinn sang the first verse, staring into Rachel's eyes and meaning every word. _"I get such a thrill_

_When you look in my eyes,_

_My heart skips a beat, girl,_

_I feel so alive._

_Please tell me baby_

_If all this is true_

_'Cause deep down inside_

_All I wanted was you."_

By the end of the first verse, Sam had broken into a smile. Santana couldn't help smiling, but she didn't want to be too obvious about her approval; she and B were obvious enough without that.

Quinn and Rachel sang the chorus together, ignoring the shocked stares of most of the Glee club. Brittany grinned happily, singing along and bouncing to the beat. Santana and Puck were now both trying – and failing – to hide their smiles.

"_Ohhh, makes me wanna dance,_

_Ohhh, it's a new romance,_

_Ohhh, I look into your eyes,_

_Ohhh, best years of our lives!"_

Rachel sang the next verse. She smiled through it, loving the mix of truth and irony. _"When we first met_

_I could hardly believe_

_The things that would happen_

_That we could achieve._

_So let's be together_

_For all of our time,_

_Oh, girl, I'm so thankful_

_That you are_now_mine."_

Quinn grinned at the word correction; she was thankful too. Who knew she'd be so happy to have something she'd never wanted to admit she wanted, even to herself? (Did that even make sense?) Who cares; she was happy.

Rachel did the 'rap' part. Quinn grinned. It was a nice change from the guys rapping, and hey, she rocked it.

"_See, you always consider me_

_Like a ogre, nothing_

_And treat me_

_Like a Notre Dame_

_I says why_

_I helped you keep my shine on_

_A perky little something_

_To keep my mind on_

_'Cause you had my mind gone._

"Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa

_Turn the lights on_

_Come on baby_

_Let's just rewind the song_

_'Cause all I wanna do is make_

_The rest years the best years_

_All night long."_

After they finished the final choruses, smiling and singing into each other's eyes, most of the club just stared, still trying to take in what they'd seen. Brittany clapped and cheered loudly. Sam and Puck were a little less vocal, but nearly as enthusiastic. (Sure Puck liked the idea of two hot chicks together, but that was only part of it: he wanted his hot little Jewish friend and his baby mama to be happy. So sue him.) Santana grinned widely and cheered them on; she just couldn't help herself. Kurt clapped and whistled through his fingers, realizing he was no longer the only out kid at McKinley.

"Huh. Um. Whoa." Mr Schue apparently couldn't work out how to get any real words out.

"I think you mean, 'Great job, guys,'" Santana prompted with an evil smile. The temptation was just too much.

"Uh, yeah, great guys," he managed.

"That's the way," Santana said. She was enjoying this.

Mr Schue finally got a hold of himself. "Has anyone else got a song? No? Okay, well we need to get on top of these songs for Nationals. Didn't _anyone_ find our TRUTH class useful?"

Rachel chose that moment to announce, "Quinn and I have New Direction's first original song for Nationals; we want to perform it as a duet. I know that Quinn isn't our strongest singer, but she's rarely ever sharp now, and she and Sam helped us win at Regionals. I'd be happy to help her as much as necessary."

Quinn wanted to feel a bit disgruntled, but she couldn't. Rachel was way too earnest to realize she could have offended her. Besides, it was true.

Mr Schue was clearly a little startled at Rachel's speech, but he looked around the class, and decided that no one really looked like they'd mind. (He may have mistaken shock for apathy in some cases.) "Okay, great. Are you ready to run through it now?"

Rachel shook her head and her face fell slightly. "We've essentially got the lyrics, but we're still working on the music."

"Okay, let's try it out on Monday. Have a great weekend guys, and don't forget we'll need at least one more original song for Nationals. It's only two weeks away, so get writing!"

Mr Schue had also somehow missed Finn's glower. "Wait, so that's it?"

"What's 'it'?" Santana asked Finn coldly.

"They sing that song together, and no one cares?"

"Why should we?" Santana pointed out, starting to get annoyed.

Finn jumped up and kicked his chair over. "This is bullshit!"

"I'm getting so sick of this, Finn. Build a bridge and get over it. You're not the center of the universe. You're not even the center of McKinley."

Everyone stared at Rachel, looking shocked. "I would swear that was Santana, but it wasn't," Tina said faintly.

Santana looked impressed. "Nice one, Shorty."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled proudly.

"This must be what going mad feels like," Mercedes said, staring back and forth between Rachel and Santana.

"You know what, the hell with it!" Santana said suddenly. "We're gonna _own_ this, Q."

Quinn turned away from Rachel, looking confused. "Own what?"

Santana smirked and whispered something in Brittany's ear. The blonde's eyes widened, then she broke into a huge smile and said something that sounded like, "...so yours."

Santana stood proudly, gently pulling Brittany up out of her seat. "Hey losers, Britts and I are now totes official."

Brittany somehow smiled even wider, "Totally!"

A moment later, Brittany lifted Santana into her arms and spun her around. Santana took the opportunity to lock lips with the blonde. Without even glancing away from their kiss, Brittany somehow ended up on a chair with Santana on her lap. They didn't look like they were planning to stop anytime soon.

"No, _this_ must be what going mad feels like," Mercedes said, shaking her head and blinking as though hoping it would get the image out of her head.

Artie couldn't tear his eyes away from the kissing girls. "Wait, so that's what Landslide was about?"

"Are you both seriously _that_ dumb? Those two are as obvious as a drag queen in a pride parade," Puck smirked.

Everyone stared at Puck, incredulous. Finn was the first to speak. "Seriously, dude?"

"What?" Puck said defensively. "No, really, what? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Uh, nevermind."

(If Santana hadn't been totally into getting her mack on with Brittany, she would have directed a pointed look at Quinn.)

In all the chaos, Mr Schue managed to sneak out of the room; class was over for the day, and he had no idea what to do with any of that. He thought maybe he'd skip TRUTH next year. Yep, definitely. Maybe they could try THEATRICALITY again? Or ANTHEM? Yeah, that had been safer.

Quinn glanced at Santana and Brittany and raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Wow. I think they outdid us."

Rachel just laughed. "Let them. We beat them out."

Quinn grinned. "We did that." She'd have to talk to Santana about all that, but she had hope; it would work out okay.

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Judy Fabray had gone away for the weekend (she'd left some money for Quinn, along with a note saying she'd be back Sunday night), so Quinn invited a small selection of people around on Saturday. It wasn't a party; they were helping to get Quinn's song ready to be presented in Glee. Rachel wouldn't accept anything less than a perfect performance. For once, Quinn was happy about that.

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house early so they could work on the piano part together. They kept playing around with the song, trying to get it all sounding perfect. (They made good progress, even with minor distractions.)

The minute Santana and Brittany walked through the door and found Rachel and Quinn side by side at the piano, giggling like loons, Santana said in mock horror, "What have I done?" Really though, she was way too happy to resent anyone else's happiness. She and Britts had just had _the_ best night.

Quinn looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey, great timing! We've pretty well got the piano part figured out, so now we just need to work on the choreography and the guitar chords."

As if on cue, Sam knocked and walked into the room a little nervously, holding his recently-recovered guitar. "Hey everyone."

"Hi Sam," Quinn grinned. "Great. Let's start. You guys can help us figure out the vocal backing."

Rachel bounced over to Sam and dragged him to the couch, "Hey, Sam, come sit over here and we'll show you what we've got so far!"

Santana laughed at the terrified expression on the blonde boy's face, but when Rachel turned to her, she held her hands out warningly. "No touchy."

Rachel just giggled and went to stand behind the piano, across from Quinn, while Santana and Brittany joined Sam on the couch.

Quinn played the first note, and a moment later the pair started singing the first verse, their voices intertwining beautifully, _"Face to face and heart to heart,_

_We're so close yet so far apart._

_I close my eyes,_

_I look away,_

_That's just because I'm not okay."_

_"But I hold on,_

_I stay strong,_

_Wondering if we can belong._

_"Will we ever say the words we're feeling,_

_Reach down underneath and_

_Tear down all the walls?_

_Will we ever have a happy ending,_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?"_

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

When they finished, Sam said, "Wow. That was intense. Did you write it together?"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, neither one willing to answer the question. Rachel _wanted_ to answer, but she was pretty sure that in all the excitement she'd promised that she wouldn't say anything.

Santana just snuggled in closer to Brittany and smiled softly. She was awake, but Britt was so cozy, and she was so tired. Seriously, _the_ best night.

"It was Quinn," a voice said unexpectedly.

"What makes you think that, B?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Brittany shrugged. "You've never cared this much about what anyone thought of a song. Not even that one about people making stuff."

"I think you mean It's a Man's, Ma-"

"We got it, Shorty," Santana put in, not even opening her eyes.

"Okay, yeah, I wrote it," Quinn admitted reluctantly.

"Why hide it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, it just feels so personal, I guess."

"Isn't that the point of writing a song?"

"It wasn't actually..."

"And because you'll get to perform it in front of all the people at Nationals," Brittany pointed out.

Quinn went pale. "Oh, crap."

Rachel put her arms around Quinn. "You're going to be amazing, I just know it."

"You'll totally take the house with you, Q," Brittany said soothingly.

"Yeah, you're so gonna bring the house down," Santana said from her place at Brittany's side.

"You'll both rock," Sam said. "You'll see."

**QqqqqqqqqQ**

Okay, so they didn't end up winning Nationals, but they _did_ rank third. (And hey, there was always next year.) When the final places were announced, Rachel cheered and practically knocked Quinn over when she leapt into her arms.

The audience had loved their duet. It was unclear if it was the perfect blending of their voices, the unity of the entire team (except maybe the tall glowering boy who had been placed in the back), or the pure feeling that was in every word. Santana's group song, Light Up the World, was bouncy with a beat and really got the crowd involved, so between the two songs, they'd won over pretty much everyone.

As Quinn smiled and looked out over the cheering audience, with her exuberant girlfriend in her arms, she realized just how much her life had changed in the past couple of months.

Maybe those crazy animal sweaters weren't so bad after all.

**Q**

**RqqqqqqqqR**

**Q**

**A/N 2:** A huge thanks to all my readers, and I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride! I'd love to hear what you thought!

**A/N 3:** The quotes "This must be what going mad feels like." / "No, _this _must be what going mad feels like." were borrowed from the awesomeness that is Firefly.

**A/N 4:** "No touchy" is a reference to The Emperor's New Groove. Because I could.


End file.
